Memories
by Eternity-san
Summary: Time stood still as the embrace erased everything but the moment. The shock of it all numbed all of Hitomi’s senses and she just remained motionless, just like a doll. But was it all worth it?
1. Thinking of you

A/N Disclaimers; I don't own Escaflowne though I wished I did. But all the characters you're not familiar with belong to me.

* * *

Remember that Amano was about to leave for England at the beginning of the series? Well I've decided that in this story, he's still in Japan, and we pick up where it ended.

(Sigh) "Another day, another worry" Hitomi thinks to herself.

Whilst waiting for the train home to arrive, she lazily looks around, comforted by the warm, crimson glow that the setting sun has thrown over the city.

"More home work. Great, just what I needed this week, more stress!"

"Hey Lia, don't you think that Amano and Yukari make a perfect couple?"

"Yeah! Hey I know, lets ask Hitomi to do a tarot card reading for them! Hey Hitomi! "

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you could do a tarot card reading for Yukari and Amano?"

"Sorry guys, I've given it up for good now"

On the train home, it was getting dark. The light was slowly creeping away, leaving everything for the on coming darkness. Gradually, one by one, everything was enveloped in total darkness by the time Hitomi  
had got home.

"Hitomi! Yukari phoned you just before you got in! She said it was important, so I think you'd better phone her back."

"Thanks Mom! 02..33..4..45..623, got it. Hello? It that Yukari? It's me, Hitomi."

"Hitomi! Where the hell have you been! You've just missed the cutest looking guy ever! - Besides Amano of course - but you've just _got_ to see him Hitomi! Every girl and I mean, EVERY GIRL practically went all ga-ga over him! And it's making all the other guys pre-tt-y jealous!"

"I heard that there was a new student in school today, but I didn't see who it was."

"Hitomi! How could you miss the biggest event in school history!"

"Well I was quite busy on the track today in case you didn't notice! And after that, I was so tired, I just wanted to go home."

"Okay okay, I'll leave you in peace then, but just wait till school tomorrow! You'll see why everyone's talking about it! Bye Hitomi, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Yukari."

* * *

The next day

"Aaahhhhhh! I'm late! Thanks to that stupid essay I had to finish, I'm late for track practice!"

As she ran down the hallway in her tracksuit, narrowly missing fellow students from her year, she runs towards the steps, merely stopping in time, to catch herself from falling flat on her face on the last step. She stops, frozen by the growing sensation of shock, fear, and pain. Yukari and Amano are walking towards her, holding hands and were talking together, (though they haven't seen her yet) she sits down, a single, stinging tear cascading down her left cheek.

In the distance, she could see that the pink cherry blossom trees were nearly out of bloom, sending wave upon wave of pink petals everywhere, blown by the wind - leaving a trail of pink petals in it's wake. The colour contrasting against the lush green field that they were in. The white cherry blossom trees were just coming in bloom, and some have already started to send their own waves of white petals in the wind, creating a 'dance' of colours. One tree, in particular, looked suspiciously familiar...like a pair of wings, that belong to an... angel.

All curled up, with her head resting on her knees to hide her pain from the others, she starts to cry; at first, silent tears, but then the pain became too much to bear, and now her tears were cascading down both cheeks like waterfalls, knowing no boundaries. Then, a soft and gentle voice spoke to her -

"Hey little lady, what's the matter?"


	2. A sea of blue

**Memories chapter 2**

**A Sea of Blue**

**

* * *

**

"Wh-who's that?"that?" Quickly wiping away her tears, and hoping that her eyes didn't look too red, she looked up to see who it was; and drowned a sea of electric blue eyes.

_Who do I know with blue eyes? _Thought Hitomi (with the exception of Allen, of course) She pondered about it, still staring into those hypnotic blue eyes.

"Did I scare you? " Asked a friendly voice.

"Nah." Said Hitomi.

"My name's Duo Maxwell. What's your's?" He said, sitting down next to her.

"M-my name?" _From this close distance, he looks SO cute! ohmegod-ohmego-ohmegod! NOW I'm tongue tied! I didn't even have this problem in my languages exams! So why now! (takes a deep breath) Ok Hitomi, just tell him your name, and stay calm, cause that's all he asked for..._

"My name's Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Hitomi, eh? It sounds really nice. And cute."

"Thanks." Said Hitomi, blushing slightly. _Hey! Is HE the new student that everyone keeps talking about?_

"Are you the new student that everyone keeps talking about?"

"Yeah, I'm new here, but I didn't know I was that famous!" He said jokingly.

* * *

Mean while, on Gaea...

"Hitomi! Please don't leave me again!" He pleaded.

But to no avail. No matter what he tried to say or do, she didn't even notice that he was there. At first, she was just standing there, looking around, trying to find her bearings and to figure out where she was. Then she started to run, a slow, gentle run at first, then broke into an amazingly fast sprint. She was now running. Running, like her life depended on it. He followed her, but where was she going? It looked as if they were in a very dark, deserted place, where the only light came from above. Suddenly, as if by magic, they broke into a clearing of light; which gradually revealed a lush, green garden full of exotic flowers of every kind imaginable. Birds of paradise, Lilies, and Lotus flowers were all scattered all over this cryptic haven to name but a few. Still following close behind her, she gathered speed, running faster and further away from him by the minute. She came to a sudden holt, and he nearly bumped into her. It looked like she was waiting for someone. but who? Then it became clear to him. A very tall man with very long hair stepped out from the shadows nearby, and embraced her in a loving hug. Then they kissed. He tried in vain to shout, call and nudging her to try and get her attention, but nothing worked.

"WHY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" He shouted, sitting bolt upright in bed. Sweat was dripping down all sides of his face.

"Lord Van! What's the matter! Are you alright! Speak to me!"

"Yes, I'm alright Merle, I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Boy, it must have been a horrifying one, because you practically nearly woke everyone up in the palace!"

"Sorry Merle. It's just that, I - I had that same dream again, the one where I see Hitomi running away from me. I've had the same dream for weeks now. Merle, what is it supposed to mean? TELL ME! PLEASE!"

"I don't know lord Van! But please try to calm down and get some sleep. It probably just means that you're missing Hitomi a lot lately."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Merle; but I just have this sinking feeling that I'm losing her. I don't know how or why, but I feel as though I'm losing her, and if I don't do something soon, I might lose her - forever."

After a moment he calmed down, and the young king went back to sleep, and when he was sure that Merle had gone out of the room, he began to weep. Feelings of lost identity, and loneliness crept up onto him, and began a malicious attack on the now emotionally vulnerable King. But above all, his heart was mourning for a lost love...

* * *

Hehe! Thanx for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you will continue to do so and to tell me what you think of it! Don't worry, the chapters WILL get longer; I've just a few things to sort out, and then it's all ready for posting! 


	3. Longing for her love

**Chapter 3:**

**Longing for her Love **

**

* * *

**

Duo "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah; I have a little brother called Haiiren, he's sweet most of the time, although he can be annoying sometimes but I just have to live with it I guess."

"Wow. Most guys I know in America hate their sisters and vice versa! So how old is he?"

"Only 5. He'll be 6 next month."

"So, what about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope! Just little old me!" He said jokingly.

Just then, Amano and Yukari came into view, and signalled to Duo to stay quiet. So he and Hitomi just kept on talking, Hitomi totally unaware that Yukari was standing RIGHT behind her, ready to pounce.

"BOO!" Said Yukari, showing off the triumphant smile as she managed to scare the hell out of her best friend.

"Hey! What the you do that for!"

"Hi-to-mi" Said Yukari in a sing-song tone. "Are you trying to chat this guy up?" she whispered in her friend's ear, with a big grin on her face.

"Yukari!" (This is outrage! I can't even talk to a guy without Yukari thinking that I'm trying to pull him!)

" You still haven't answered my question, Hitomi " she teased.

"No I'm not; and for you're information, it's none of your business what I do."

"Oooohhh! Handbags!"

"Yukari, can't you see that Hitomi's embarrassed already?" Amano pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to see if she fancies him; seeing as every other girl in our school does." She said in a hushed  
tone.

* * *

"Lord Van! Time to wake up!" shouted a boisterous Merle.

(sighs) "Oh Lord Van, when will you be happy again?"

With a trail of pure white feathers trailing aimlessly behind him, the troubled angel flew to a place not too far away from the kingdom, and landed gracefully on the ground. He sat down, enjoying his own company and the silence of the open land; lush green grass covering the entire land as far as the eye could see. Trees swayed in the wind, as if to mock him in his misery. Flowers danced with the wind in perfect harmony. Although the young king looked peaceful, his heart was far from it; the shade of the grass reminded him of Hitomi's sparkling bright green eyes, her cheeky but sweet nature; the colour of the valley that wrapped it's protective arms around Fanelia, was the same colour as her sandy brown hair. Everywhere he went, at anything he looked at, he was reminded of her. He was longing for her company again. No, not her company; he was longing for her love.

'I love you'

It was the last thing she said to him just before she left Gaea for Earth, and it was the last time he ever heard her voice. Everything was so peaceful here; everyone is so happy now that Fanelia is near restoration from the great war 3 years ago. Everything was more or less back to normal; everything, but his heart, which refused to let memories of his loved one be buried or lost. Dreams were plagued by her; and she also invaded his thoughts in his waking hours, too.

"Hitomi, I miss you so much."

Then he looked up at the sky, as if asking for some guidance on the matter, but nothing came. No one answered him, and no one could help him to ease his pain and longing but her. Then he looked down at the pretty yellow flowers that sprung up from the ground here and there. A silent tear tearing it's way down his cheek, fighting for it's own path, and hung on to his chin, not wanting to let go; but then gave way to the wind, and crash-landed into the grass below, shattering into tiny droplets.

Hitomi looks out of her bedroom window, into the indigo night sky, praying to the stars who don't seem to care about her sadness. She breathes a deep, sad sigh. It's been 3 years that passed since the two last met; 3, long, painful years. Hitomi will be 19 soon. As she scans the houses opposite, something white catches her eye. She reached out to catch it; and watched, as a long, white feather gracefully decended into the palm of her hand. More painful memories came flooding back to her mind, like moonbeams hitting her mind. Listening to the new Faith Hill song, the words shot at her heart like a driven sword of pain.

'In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky.  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
for all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me...

And everywhere I am, there you'll be.'

Just as her emotions have gripped her, tears were ready to fall; and break the barrier of confidence which had kept her calm and strong for so long - all of a sudden, something glistened in the park nearby. A sparkle. Or was it just the moon playing tricks on her? Either way, she was sure that she saw something in the park just then. Another sparkle. Then, suddenly, there was a sparkling light, radiating from somewhere from within the park. It seemed to be some sort of barrier or portal, but whatever it was, something was coming from the other side. A woman. She was quite tall, with long, dark flowing hair which reflected the moonlight. Hitomi couldn't tell what she was wearing in the dim lighting; but it was some kind of long gown with a cloak. The portal vanished in the instant that the woman had stepped through. What was she doing? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to be out at this time of night - in a park? Judging from the way she moved and looked at the surroundings around her, Hitomi could tell that this mysterious woman wasn't from Earth.

So who is she?

* * *

So what do you think of chapter 3? 


	4. Twilight haze

**Chapter 4:**

**Twilight Haze **

**

* * *

**

Sit back, relax, and eat some popcorn cause this is one long chapter!

* * *

As she looked on, Hitomi discovered that the stranger had already disappeared. But where to? Maybe she saw our house lights and followed it, she thought. Oh great, any time now we'd probably have a stranger knocking on our door. Although mom had dealt with the whole Gaea thing pretty well for a parent, if this stranger WAS from somewhere else other than earth, she'd probably take time out to adjust to all the weirdness. Knock, knock. Pause. Knock, knock. Then a long pause followed. There must've been no onethere when her mom opened the door, as it was shut again straight away. 

"Who was it?"

"No one; when I opened the door there was nobody there. It's probably just a practical joke done by some kids."

_That's my mom, _Hitomi thought. _She never over reacted about much, or anything for that matter. Like when I got taken  
to Gaea by that pillar of light, Amano and Yukari were getting worried because they didn't know where I was, mom just cooly and calmly told them that she knows I'm alright, even though she didn't know where I was. Then she told them about Grandma, and when she was a little girl, and about how she found herself in an unfamiliar land after a summer festival._

The warm bath was very soothing, considering the day she'd had; the fact that she still loved Van, and is missing him terribly; the stranger in the park and the portal thing that she came through; plus the new student, DuoMaxwell, the boy with those hypnotic blue eyes.

_Flash. _Hitomi found herself in what looked like a secret garden, a garden so beautiful, it was fit for the gods. Literally. Then she saw a girl, who looked about 18. Her hair was very long, the end just dancing around her waist, and was the colour of rich chocolate, and she had a curled in fring, with a middle parting. It was slightly feathered, so that her fring lightly touched just above her eyebrows. Actually, she kinda looks like Yukari. For some reason, her face was shielded from view by shadows, but discreate silver tears were falling down her cheeks. A cream coloured fountain of lillies were held in her hands, which had a slight tinge of the palest yellow on the edges of the petals, and the throat of the llilies were very pale green to complement their yellow colouring. The leaves were long and slender, just like the girl's figure; and they were a gorgous lush green colour, just like the countryside of Fanelia.

Fanelia. Just hearing it in her mind made her think of it as her true home...

_Flash._ This time the light was real, Hitomi could tell that much. She wasn't much of a morning person, unlike Yukari, who could get up at the crack of dawn eveyday and _still_ be full of energy. She glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings bit by bit, before her eyes fell on the clock. The clock. Something was off...where was her alarm clock? She was certain it was on her bedside table last night...ah hah! It's on the floor. How the hell did it get there? Oh well, it doesn't really matter...does it? Oh dear. What day is it? She painstakingly reached out of bed and grabed the clock, only to realise the time it was telling her - 8:15 - am - and it was Friday.

"Arrggggghhhh! How could I have overslept like that? I hope Yukari's still waiting for me!"

Uniform on, breakfast eaten, got school duffel bag, got school stuff, got lunch, shoes on, and off we go! Or so she thought. It was worse than competing for the entry to the track team, as this time, she was carrying a duffel bag FULL of stuff...and time was running out. And fast. Way too fast. As the last passengers were boarding the train, Hitomi raced to theplatform as fast as she could, and started yelling like a maniac.

"Hey! Wait for me! Yukari! YUKARI!" (Ouch, my voice hurts...)

"Hurry up then!" she began to bash the 'stop' button continously, and the doors finally gave in, and opened for the late arrival. "Hitomi! Where were you? The train was about to go!" she sounded a little annoyed, whichHitomi couln't blame her for.

"I had a dream this morning - "

"About the new guy?" she added mischievously.

"No, about something else. I don't understand it, but then again, it was a dream after all - "

"Uh huh...so?" still grinning mischievously.

"Anyway" ignoring the snide comments that Yukari was making about her and Duo. "It was really wierd dream this morning. I was in a really stunning garden, with every kind of flower imaginable, and there was this girl, who was crying, but the thing was, her eyes looked very sorrowful. She looked like someone from a fairytale. But everything about her looked so sad. Andthe thing is, I wasn't scared of her."

"Geeze, no wonder you said it was weird! I'd probably be freak out if I had a dream like that! Do you know her?"

"No, or at least, I don't think so." _So why do I feel like I should?_

* * *

In Zaibach... 

"Have you found her yet?"

"No sir, but we're still looking, sir." The soldier replied.

"Good. Now continue the search. We **must **find her before they do." Said one of the Sorcerers.

"Yes I agree." Said a slow and deep voice. "But we don't even know what she looks like, let alone where she is." Said another.

"Hmm, you have a point there, but we still have to look for her. _IF _we are to bring back Emporer Dornkirk, that is."

They all looked at the embalmed body lying on the operating table in the middle of the room. An apprentice discovered it deep within a cave a few days ago, when they were out collecting ingredients in the mountains for the purpose of bringing Emperor Dornkirk back. Any sane person would not have gone near it, or at the very least not have taken it back with them, but these were Zaibach Sorcerers; curiosity comes before reason. Which was the Fate that Celena Schzar had to endure.

Now it was in their posession they can't simply destroy it. Their twisted minds were already going into overdrive, wondering how it got there and how it came to be so beautifully preserved. And they were thinking of experiments they could perform on it in the quest of discovery.

"Why can't we just capture Fanelia's King, Van Fanel? It would save us the time and effort of just finding the girl."

"Ahh, but she's not _just _an ordinary girl though, is she? If she joins forces with Fanelia's King again, then you know what will happen...and what willbecome of **us**."

They have not forgotten about trying to find a way to bring their former Emperor from the dead; but a little experimentarion on the embalmed body, wouldn't hurt anyone surely?

* * *

"WAY-hey! No more school for me!" shouted Duo. "So from now on all we do is activities till the summer?" 

"Yep! And, no more homework!" At this, they all cheered.

"Hey Hitomi, what are you doing in the summer?"

"Not much. You?"

"I dunno, might just tour the city; since I was overloaded with homework as soon as I got here last term."

" I've er, got to go! Got an assignment due tomorrow! - "

Grabbing her arm, it was time for Hitomi to hold the mischievous smile. "OH no you don't Yukari!"

"Hey hey! What's going on here ladies?"

"It's nothing. Yukari here has SOMETHING to say to you."

"Oh really?"

"No I don't! She's just messing around - Hitomi! - Don't listen to her."

"I heard that!"

(laughing) " Are you two always like that? You're so funny- "

In a split second, a bright sparkle appeared in the sky. Everyone looked up instinctively, missing what was REALLY happening. Hitomi was enveloped in a blue pillar of light - and is starting to float upwards towards the sky - just like the first time. By the time the others had noticed, it was toolate.

"Hitomi!" Yelled a distraught Yukari. She was nearly crying now, almost histerically. "No...not again."

"What do you mean AGAIN! This isn't unusual!" Even his voice is a little shaky now, tremors of fear becoming clear and obvious.

Still sobbing Yukari chokes out a reply. "No... it's just that this has happened before."

(God, she must be telling the truth then, because she looks very distraught) "Still; I've got to save her."

Just then, Amano also appeared and, upon seeing the blue light, also went into a near distraught state of mind like Yukari. "HITOMI!"

"No! Don't save me!"

_What did she just say! _Duo thought. Now speaking directly to Hitomi.

"YOU IDIOT!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS INSANE!"

"I know! But I'll be alright! I promise!" She looked like her world had just collasped, or like it was going to. "Yukari? Please look after my mom for me!"

"Hitomi!" Then she looked at the ground, and he understood exactly what Hitomi meant by what she had just said. "PLEASE BE CAREFUL! ANDGOODLUCK!"

"Good luck! HEY WAIT!" Duo was starting ti sound really worried at this point.

"NO DUO!- "

Before anyone could get a firm hold of him, he had began to run towards the pillar of light, and he too began to float upwards. The others tried to grab his legs to stop him from going, but they were too late. In an instant, they were gone. The blue pillar of light had appeared once again, and had taken Hitomi and Duo with it. Yukari and Amano just stood there, staring into space where their friend had been just moments before. She couldn't stand it anymore, and buried herself into Amano's comforting embrace.

"She's gone. She's really gone this time Amano." Her voice was muffled, and she was crying.

"I know Yukari." He said gently. "But she'll be okay. I know she will be. Hitomi's not the type to give up, isn't she? "

(sniffles) "Yeah, she's a real survivor. It's just that seeing that light again brings back memories of what happened last time; and I just don't want to lose her again, Amano; because she's my very best friend. We've like, grown up together and everything, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. We've just got to believe in her. And Duo, to be ok and to pull through -

it's all we can do."

* * *

Ok, so what do you think? Sorry if it's abit long, but the story will pick up later, as I'm just introducing 2 characters. Whether you think it's  
really bad or not, PLEASE email to me what you think! 


	5. The Prophecy

**Chapter 5:**

**The Prophecy**

**

* * *

**

A/N: When you see the word '_flash_' it means a character is having a sort of vision; in this story, Hitomi isn't the only one to have them.

* * *

**Thud.**_ Or at least, that's what it felt like, _Hitomi thought. She lay there for a few moments, waiting for her head to stop spinning, feeling the wind brush past her. It carried the sweet scent of flowers, wafting it in her direction, and at once, Hitomi knew what it was; honeysuckle, as her mum grows them in the garden. This made her eyes snap open, becoming alert to this familiarity; then she started to wonder where she was, and heard the joyful singing of birds sing in unison. As she got up, she stood there staring out at the familiar green landscape, stunned by the shear beauty of it all; suddenly it dawned on her - where were the others? What happened? Then she remembered. Instinctively, she glanced up at the sky, and sure enough, there was the moon...and Earth. 

"I'm on Gaea. . . I'm really on Gaea!"

Just the realisation of it gave her an exhilarated feeling of happiness; she took a big breath of the great fresh air, and feeling like she was on top of the world. _But where's Duo?_ That realisation took the feeling away again. Hitomi squinted in the bright Gaean sun that high above her; it was both bright and intense. _Maybe he's somewhere nearby?_

"Duo! Duo!" Hitomi walked for what seemed like hours, miles even, and still no sign of him. All she saw was an endless green landscape that stretched for miles and miles before her, the hills rolling into each other, the long grass swaying in the breeze. It may be paradise, but alone, it seemed very daunting. As there was a clear pool of water nearby, Hitomi went to it and drank some, before carrying on searching; though she had no idea where, or how.

* * *

-------------------In a forest, in a small cottage, noon. -------------------------------------- 

"W-where am I?" _Oh my god! Hitomi!_ Duo became alarmed as soon as he woke up, though he still had his eyes shut.

" How do you feel? " Said a female voice, it was gentle but strong.

"Er...I...I'm okay. I guess." _It doesn't sound like Hitomi, but who else could it be? Sheesh I feel sick; maybe she does as well, which would explain why she sounds different?_

"You've been unconscious for 3 days. I thought you were in a coma; you're lucky I found you in the forest, cause rumour has it that some strange looking men are out kidnapping people."

Then his eyes _snapped_ open, and began looking for something, anything that was might be familiar to him; he found a pair of hazel eyes looking at him with kindness, and Duo felt there was an air of grace surrounding this woman, strange, but true. She looked normal, but he was brought up not to be so trusting with people, and those scientist's made sure of that. _Why did they single us out, and in isolation? _He pondered.

"Why?" Duo queried.

"Because of an ancient prophecy;

"The lost soul returns from a distant place  
Unleashing the power of Atlantis  
When the girl from the Mystic Moon returns  
And Gaea's future will be in her hands."

"Wow, some prophecy!" Duo exclaimed. "So do you know who she is? And where is 'Gaea' anyway?" Sitting up to face her, this 'prophecy' business caught his attention completely; like a moth to a light.

"I don't know who she is, and neither do the people; the prophecy is just something that the villagers here began talking about; and as for Gaea - you're on it."

The woman handed him a cup of some red liquid…Duo stared at it, wondering if it was drinkable…He must of made a face, cause she said to him; "You can drink it, it's only tea. Promise." Then she showed him her cup, which had the same stuff in it.

"Oh, right. Erm… listen, have you seen a girl with short brown hair with green eyes around? It's just that she's a friend and I really need to find her."

She shakes her rich chocolate coloured head. "Sorry, but I will look out for her though. Don't worry; so long as she stays hidden, they won't get her."

"Hidden? From who?"

"The Sorcerers fear the dragons that live in these forests." She replied.

"You seem to know a lot about this place. Who are you?"

The woman held a long sword, and was practising some kind of move with it, and Duo got the impression that she had some experience with using it, so stayed out of the way; he noticed, though, that she wore similar clothes to people on Earth; flared blue jeans, a polo-neck top, and a denim jacket…. and knows how to use, and hold, a sword…. It doesn't make any sense. Unless she's one of those schizophrenics…in which case he had better think of an excuse and get the hell out of there. But then she spoke, before he could even come up with a tiny idea. She turned to face him; looks like his life is over, and he's still only young…

"I can't tell you. Besides, I doubt you would believe me."

That _might_ confirm his suspicions, but she was blocking the one-way exit to freedom… Great, just great. She slides the sword back into a sheath that was attached to her hip like a belt. _At least she doesn't look evil or deranged……Does she?_

"Hmm… So how come you know how to use a weapon then? It looks quite heavy to me." _What am I saying? I don't wanna die yet!_

"It's going to sound stupid, but I don't know either, it just…..feels natural to me, as if I've been doing this for years sort of way. I came here, not long ago, and found this abandoned cottage, so I decided to stay here while I work things out." She said.

Now, this **does **confirm …er… something. Duo rattled his brains, and found – nothing. _Wonderful_. Not only is he going to die young, he's also going to be killed by a maniac, and to top it off, he's not even on Earth, because on Earth there aren't **two** moons in the sky… Still, there was a _slight _chance things might change, and he was going to have to risk everything; and all because of one woman. Sheesh, wouldn't the guys back at the science lab be proud? Winding up in a strange place; all for a girl. He'd never hear the end of it, if he survives… So, he cautiously asks something, because if that "something" is about him, then he'd better get a move on to get away fast.

"What kind of things?"

* * *

-------------------In the air, near the Asturian borders---------------------- 

_This is it,_ Allen thought. They were now loosening the ship's anchors, and they had barely touched solid ground when a low rumbling sound started to grow. A whole hoard of Asturian soldiers came running up to surround the ship, before anyone could escape, then soldiers on horseback soon followed. Royal flags could be seen for miles, trumpets made their presence known, and the sight of two dark green carriages appeared. Everything came to an abrupt stop, almost as soon as it had begun. One of the doors opened, and Allen saw a familiar face that greeted him.

"Hello Allen, long time no see. Queen Millerna wants to see you at the palace; I'm only here because Millerna is in a meeting with her council."

Eries, as always, was the only princess to be so formal with him; she wore her usual hat and cloak to shield against the wind, with a few guards on stand by just in case.

_Flash. The girl was wearing a long delicate white gown of some sort, and it seemed to float as it reached the ground, and looked like it was made with layer upon layer of this delicate fabric. She threw the cluster of lilies aside, as if she were scattering flower seeds, and they changed into pure white feathers. Then she was gone._

Gasps. _Wh-who IS she? And why do I keep seeing images of her?_

"Allen? Allen are you alright?" Eries' voice sounded so distant yet clear.

"Yes...yes I am." Allen straightened up.

"Shall we begin?" She gestured towards her carriage.

"Of course, your Majesty." Bowing, he waited until Eries was in her carriage and closed the door, before climbing into his own.

* * *

--->-----In Fanelia------------------------------------- 

"I know she's here Merle, I can _sense _it, but I just don't know how or why I know. I wish I knew where she was." Van got _that _look in his eyes again.

"Me too; I miss her."

"Only because you like to make fun of her." He pointed out.

Merle smirked. "Yeah well, she is strange; after all, she is from the Mystic Moon."

They both sat on the rooftop of the barn, staring at the Mystic Moon in the sky. Birds flew overhead, with Merle watching them hungrily, angry at the fact that she can't catch them. At the same time, she remembered something important.

"Lord Van!" Both of them had jumped as a result of Merle's sudden loudness. "I've just remembered something; I heard some of the villagers talking about some ancient prophecy that might involve Hitomi."

"Yes, I've heard it too Merle. The sooner we find this person, and Hitomi, the better."

"I've got a baaad feeling about all this."


	6. Sans Departir

**Chapter 6: **

**Sans Departir**

* * *

It had been a long, and somewhat stressful day. By the time they were in Asturia night had fallen upon the city. When Allen had reached the castle gates, the palace guards whisked him away. As soon as he stepped inside the grand room, Queen Millerna was standing outside on the balcony, the moonlight outlining her silhouette. She knew he would be aching to hold her, and that this plan won't fail. But she was wrong, for Allen just stood there, keeping a few metres distance between them. It annoyed her, but she managed to stay calm, and re-assured herself that he would be putty in her hands very soon. 

"Allen," She cooed with the softest voice she could manage. "You are to have a new post starting from tomorrow; but…" Millerna was _convinced_ it would work; she smiled, keeping eye contact, adding;

"…but only if you would be my "personal" bodyguard, meaning you will be by my side, for every day, and for every night to come. We will never lose sight of each other, and if anyone objects, then they will be beheaded at once. Dryden doesn't know yet, and even if he does," He was shocked at what she said next, because even Marlene didn't dare to attempt this. Yet he was hearing it from his _Queen.  
_

"I won't care if you're with me." She purred.

Perhaps all that power bestowed on one so young, has gone to her head and impaired her judgement?

Millerna still loved him, even though she was now re-married to Dryden. After the Asturian royals had separated, Dryden came back after only three years of being away from Millerna; everyone was convinced he had changed into a better man. And he did. His knowledge of the world expanded way beyond money related matters, and he even knew quite a lot about Austria itself, baffling the advisors as they competed with each others intellect. So, seeing as he changed for the better, and not having seen Allen since the end of the Great War four years ago, her memory of him was starting to fade. Dryden fitted into her empty love life easily, and the only question was did she still love the Knight Caeli? They all thought not, as the royal couple seemed so happy together, but then again, they also didn't know every depth of a woman's heart. A part of it still belonged to Allen, though he didn't realise it, he soon found out. Millerna did love Dryden, but only before she saw Allen. Once she set her eyes on him again, old feelings were awakened.

Since she inherited everything about her oldest sister when she was alive; her beauty, personality, and charm, did that also include Marlene's taste in men? And what she was prepared to do for them as well? Marlene may not have had the options Millerna has, which probably explains why she got betrothed to the Duke of Freid; but for Millerna, things are different - purely because she is Queen, and without her father, King Aston around, she was as free as a bird to do as she pleased. Now another chance came, another opportunity to do what she could not do before, it questioned Millerna's loyalty to her husband.

Allen always dreamt of returning to Asturia, his home country. Although living on the boarders of Asturia and Fanelia suited him well, the chance of being able to live in his native country is quite different indeed. His only worry was Celena, about how the move might affect her. She was doing well, considering what she's been through in the past, and Allen took her to some parties and fairs so she could make friends of her own age, as he imagined she didn't want to spent the rest of her life living with him. For the time being, yes, but not forever. Plus, Celena would soon have to marry, and Allen had the task of choosing a husband for her as well; who knows? She might even already have a suitor. So with a proposition like this, what was he going to do?

Suddenly, the vision of a woman with violet hair that shimmered like the night; tears were in her eyes, her face strained with utmost pain, and she screamed hoaresly;

_"NOOO! PLEASE, SPARE HIM! IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Now she was sobbing, and was tied back to a wooden post, still struggling to get free. It was raining fast and furiously, the raindrops hitting them hard like small stones. Broken and burning houses could be seen in the background, and the rain drenched her to the bone. It was like the aftermath of the Great War; burning fires were wide spread everywhere. A man wearing a cloak, was standing opposite her, and asked her fiercely;_

_"Do you love him?…" _

_Silence would not save them now. No, it's pointless to even try to escape, for she would be killed instantly. Staring at the floor, she began to shake…then she looked at him straight in the eye, full of sheer defiance, and answered him._

_Sans Departir… The words touched his ears like soft feathers._

_"Yes…I **do** love-"  
_

Just as suddenly as he saw it, the image disappeared. Seeing that woman like that made him want to help her so desperately, knowing that she was in fatal danger, that he failed to notice how close Millerna was to his face, and if she moved her head closer, they would be kissing - snapping to his senses at once, he said;

"Please excuse me, your majesty, for being so rude." If she hadn't saw how blank his face was just now, his deeply smooth voice would have taken her breath away and would have distracted her so easily.

In the past, every woman who spoke to him loved him instantly with all their being, because his voice was so enchanting; going through you, and taking over you. For those who know him well, and only a few do, would probably say it's the gods way of the give and take principle; getting what you give. In this case, his father left his family for an unknowing fruitless quest for treasure, even though they were nobles, and haven't the need for treasures anyway; then it's the mysterious disappearance of his beloved little sister, the grief causing Encia, his mother, to waste away. Being deserted by Leon was bad enough, and with time he had learnt how to cope in his father's absence, which no one knew how long it would last. With just Encia and Celena, and money wasn't an issue, life was going well for the Schezar family. But then the women of his family were forcibly taken away from him in cruel ways, and he couldn't do anything about either of the situations. No one could. Too suddenly he found himself living in the streets of Asturia.

Without a home nor money, the gods gave him their biggest blow; but the deepest hurt was yet to come – in the form of Princess Marlene. What first started out as a friendly welcome, soon snowballed into a forbidden love affair, one that was to scar Asturia's royal family forever. They loved each other more than words could say, but they couldn't be together, for she became betrothed to a Duke, and everyone knew that a Knight simply could not compete with a Duke. This was Gaea's version of Earth's famous star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet. Instead of dying with her, Allen lived to bear the burden of losing the one he cherished, and of seeing her being married to another man. And to replace what the god's give and take principle took from him, he was blessed with an irresistible charm that will win him _every_, woman's heart – with ease. Guaranteed. Since the visions of the violet haired woman keep haunting the Knight Caeli, and jogging his memory of the past at the same time, he too was beginning to believe what those who know him said about the god's principle.

Awaiting for an answer, Millerna was getting impatient. Growing suspicious and jealous, she asked him;

"Allen, who is Shiden? You murmured that name…. who is it?" Jealous he didn't murmur her name, Millerna hoped, for his sake, it wasn't a woman, because if it was, there will be** hell** to pay. She may be the youngest in the Aston line, she may even be a Queen, but in our lives, envy grasps hold of us all at one time or another. And it was showing. Or was it?

"I… don't know, highness." He looked blanked, yet Millerna still had her suspicions about what just happened. So she decided to make sure by asking him that question;

"Allen…do you -"

Allen made his excuses after listening to his Queen's little announcement and answering her questions, and left before anything else could happen.

"What's wrong with me?" He thought. I know that I 'thought' I loved Millerna, but I realise that it's because of her uncanny resemblance to Marlene, so that can't be it. And who is that girl who keeps invading my dreams? (She looks so mysterious - there's something about her) I feel that I've known her forever, and like I should know her from a past lifetime or something like that...but I've never met this woman before in my life.

Walking back to his resting quarters, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this situation, and Allen was confused, wondering what the images he kept seeing meant, if anything. Upon passing the marble pillars, the moonlight seeping in between them cast divided shadows, which was exactly how he felt right now. He also felt a strong connection to that woman in his visions, but didn't know or understand why. His heart seemed to leap every time he thought of her.

_Sans Departir…_

Opening the door to his room, he had another image; Flash. This time, the burning houses were gone, and he saw a cliff top, overlooking a valley; Allen found himself looking into a pair of emerald green eyes, which he thought by instinct should be sparkling with life and vitality - but instead were stained by tears of pain and despair, and she looked so sad, it's as if she were pleading for forgiveness. Her wind swept hair danced around her, giving this woman an alluring aura. Stepping inside, his pet owl was sat on its usual perch, watching him, cocking its head to one side. His thoughts were still attached to this 'mysterious' woman, even when he closed his eyes to rest for the day ahead.

* * *

"I've got to find them! Where are they!" Hitomi was beginning to get very, very stressed out now, not only cause she doesn't know the way to Fanelia, or where she was for that matter, add to that the fact that Duo is still missing. "Where are you Duo- " 

Rustle…rustle. There it was again, rustle…rustle rustle. Hitomi froze on the spot. Something, or someone, was stalking her from the shadows. God knows how long for. Rustle…rustle rustle rustle. It came towards her, and everything became a blur, as if she were on a roller coaster ride. All she saw was a great, big, dark creature that lunged toward her, it's long neck was attached to a gigantically large, round belly, and on the very end of it, a triangular head with sharp teeth lined its mouth, the thin forked-shaped tongue tasting the air; then a 'shockwave' of invisible energy hit its belly, the most vulnerable part of any creature, hitting it with great force, the impact knocking the thing directly off balance. Then a spear dived straight into its belly as well. A sword soon followed, diving straight into the creature's head - killing it upon impact. It took a few seconds for Hitomi's eyes to process all the information that she were seeing, and to send it to her brain and to make it believe what it saw was a reality. She had a vision, and all she saw was two green flashes of colour, then it disappeared again. A woman with a serious gaze stepped into her line of vision, snapping Hitomi out of her trance; she wore familiar clothes like people do on Earth. A guy also came into view, and this time her brain kicked into gear, enabling her to recognize him at once;

"Duo! Where have you been!" She was so grief stricken, it made it hard to stand up, and she had to lean on the stranger for support without realising it.

"I'm ok, thanks to her." He gestured towards the woman she was leaning on.

"Oh...I'm sorry." She said, now feeling abit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. " She said smoothly, going away to pull the sword out of the creature's head, which turned out to be a dragon. It's eyes were still open, and the woman stared at it for several minutes, making sure it was truly dead before she went near it, then looking up at the sky above; but as she did so, Hitomi saw both it's tail and head, _lurch_ towards her, trying one last attempt to kill her. Clinging onto Duo for support, she shouted as loud as she could;

"WATCH OUT ABOVE!"

Just in time she did, and quickly ran to retrieve her sword which was only a few yards away to her right…. but the dragon kept darting it's tail, the only weapon it has left, using any remaining strength to kill this annoying little human parasite which should have been it's dinner. What they saw before them was madness; it seemed like a play, the woman was jumping around to avoid the dangerous spear-like scale on the tip of the dragon's scale, all the while trying to keep an eye on where the sword was and trying to get near enough to get it. Suddenly she ran up to the dragon, when it raised its tail to strike again…and she kicked it! She actually spun-around on one leg, and did a powerful kick on it's belly. The thing screeched so loudly and high pitched, it made their ears ring and feel dizzy. The woman seized the chance to get her sword back, and with a big heave, managed to do so. One last screech was made, and the dragon's tail flopped onto the ground like a fish. She had barely began to walk away, when the dead carcass emitted smoke, and promptly turned grey coloured; seeing what was happening, she ran back to them as fast as she could with the sword in the sheath on her hip. When she reached them, they both hugged her to show their relief, and watched as the dragon's body – disintegrated into dust with a poof! She swept a bit of hair from her face with a shaky hand, but was smiling, because she beat it. And all by herself. Her dark green eyes were sparkling as well from the triumph.

"Are you…hurt….or…any-thing?" Out of breath, she asked how Hitomi felt; her eyes were so sincere and trusting, and especially her serene nature, made Hitomi feel calm again, especially after what she'd just witnessed. Her presence alone made her feel totally relaxed and at ease.

"No, I'm alright I guess, just a little shook up that's all."

"Good…come rest….in my place, it's not far from here." Apart from looking abit ruffled, Hitomi and Duo were thankful she was okay. Especially as she had done it to save them.

"Yeah."

_Flash. Two people were fighting, but it was too dark to see who it was. Only the occasional beam of sunlight showed what was going on, but even so, shadows obscured the fighter's identities. She gasped, and hoped that this vision didn't come true like they always do._

The birds were silent when all the fighting was going on, and now that it's over, they began singing again; the air was filled with their pleasant voices, and the trees in the forest, to either side of them, seemed to vanish into itself, and in the sky, very high up, were some mountains bearing down on them like adults would to a small child. The ground was dry and firm, but was muddy and damp in some places, indicating it was raining a few hours before. A little monkey climbed down from the treetops, and landed on Hitomi's shoulder. A few others also jumped onto Duo and the woman's shoulders, speaking to them in chipping sounds. It was very funny. Then they left when they couldn't find any food on the humans. At last, they reached a small clearing in the forest. The place is in a very secluded area and was camouflaged very ingeniously; so ingeniously, in fact, that if you didn't pay great attention to detail, you'd have missed it completely. It was a small hut like wooden structure, nice, but cosy. Kinda like a small cottage actually. They thankfully drank fresh clean water from a river that ran a few metres in front of the cottage. Afterwards, the three sat on the grass, which was surprisingly dry and not damp. Their saviour turned to them, and said;

"So, what brought you here? And why were you alone?" It was quite formal, but still very polite for somebody who lived in a forest.

Hitomi also noticed that, contrary to belief that forest dwellers were filthy and extremely rude, this girl looked very clean, and had manners that were fit for royalty. She's probably the same age as me, or just a few years older at most. She closed her eyes, she placed her arms behind her to support herself; and took a deep, relaxed breath, smelling the flower scented air around them, a smile spreading on her young-looking face, basking like a cat all curled up in the summer sun. Hitomi did the same, and Duo flopped onto the grass, creating a headrest with his arms. All was quiet and peaceful, and they were able to rest after the major adrenalin rush. He looked at Hitomi; Hitomi looked at the woman; and a curious frown was on everyone's faces, and before they knew what was happening, they started to laugh uncontrollably at each other for no reason. Rustle…. The woman stopped suddenly, and sharply focused at the trees somewhere behind them; rustle… rustle… rustle… rustle…rustle… cautiously and quietly, she got up, and so did the other two. She gestured for them to be quiet too, and for them to stay behind her.

"Stay very still." The woman hissed.

A rustling sound of feet could be heard outside in the distance. They did as they were told, after all, she knows more about this place than they did. She stealthily crept into the wooded area, scanning the place for danger. Just as she was about to give the all clear, a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the forest, shattering the silence into nothingness.

Everyone rushed to where that ear piercing scream in an instant to see who done it, totally ignoring the woman's advice. From the last time she was on Gaea, Hitomi recognised who it was at once - Celena. For some strange reason, she was crouching on the floor, and was shaking violently. The woman who had saved Hitomi had edged towards the girl on the ground, who huddled together in intense pain, and then Celena stopped, and became still. Then she gasped in horror; the girl who was in pain had now stood up, and faced them, their eyes bulging with fear, their face dripping with sweat from a hidden pain that had passed.

Hitomi was afraid to believe her eyes.


	7. You again

**Chapter 7:**

**You Again **

**

* * *

**

A/N: Beware, this episode may contain some contagious disease such as laughter, and is only tested on humans. Happy reading!

* * *

It was very, ve-ry funny; imagine Dilandau, who won the 'serious attitude problem' award in the world, in a girl's dress. And a long, baby pink one too. He looked a little bewildered at first, after all, he did just painfully morph from being a girl to a boy. Everyone was taken aback at what had just happened, (well it's not something you tend to see everyday is it?) Anyway, Dilandau scanned in his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was and why he was there, totally oblivious to the fact that he was wearing a PINK dress. A BOY, in a pink DRESS. It was almost too much for the other's to bear, as they were literally fighting back tears of laughter, if they weren't already crying because they were laughing so much. When Dilandau _finally _caught on as to what they were laughing at, he narrowly missed falling over in anger, as he flew into a rage of utter hatred at those who dared to laugh at him. The poor boy looked very angry and distressed, which wasn't surprising, and marched up to the nearest person to him. The hazel-eyed woman who had saved Hitomi and Duo from the dragon. 

**_"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!"_**

_Oh dear, this should be fun,_ Duo thought.

_Oh god...I've never seen him so mad before...what are we going to do?_ Hitomi gasped as she thought silently.

BUT, before he got there, or close enough to do something, his foot got caught up in the hem of his dress…..making walking very difficult…..and then tripping up head over heels, landing face first in the ground, arse in air for all to see……his great big knickers; the dress looked like an open marquee with his bum as the main holding pole. As the poor boy tried to clear his vision and execute the embaressment a.s.a.p, he had already given the others a spectacal. He got there in the end, eventually looking as normal as a boy does in a dress….

"Well." The woman with hazel eyes began. "Firstly, you're wearing a girl's dress; and a pink one at that. Plus.." This was virtually impossible to do without laughing. "It kinda suits you." Her shear attitude, to say the least, made Dilandau _furious_. He was that mad, a huge throbbing vein could be seen on his temple. He was even nearly _snorting_ with anger.

"AAARRGGHHH!" He took his best shot to try to hit her, which was a feeble attempt to even try. Now he 'spoke' more calmly, but only just.

"Do you even know who I am, **_WOMAN_**?" He said the word as if it was a sin to do so, spitting every inch of hatred and anger he could at her. But she didn't react to it; on the contrary, she was laughing.

"No. Should I?" She said with a smirk on her face. She also seemed very confident in the situation, standing there and crossing her arms, as she watched to see exactly what Dilandau would do. Hitomi thought she was very brave to treat Dilandau like that. Duo, however, was finding it quite entertaining.

"Hey Hitomi, are all men on Gaea like this? Or just him in particular?"

That, was it. He became so mad, he literally got out of control, beyond reason. Then he frantically began to look around him again, like he was searching for something. Then he wandered off, and they all thought it was over...

_Whooooosh. Crash. Crackle_. The crackling of breaking twigs and tree branches were surprisingly loud, despite the fact the they were in an open area. And where had that echo come from anyway? Hitomi had a bad, sinking feeling about this. Someone was going to die. And very soon, too. Whatever that was in the trees had now emerged -

"It's Allen!" Hitomi exclaimed with relief.

"Hitomi! Watch your back- "

Too late. Dilandau had found a weapon somehow, and he swung the huge branch with devastating speed towards her. But someone intervened - it was the woman. She knocked Dilandau flying sideways, he fell unconscious as he landed. This seemed to have sparked something in Allen, as if seeing him fall unconscious was like seeing the King being attacked. He flew straight towards her, or at least that's what it looked like because he was moving so fast. _It's almost scary, and unreal, _Hitomi thought. Duo took Hitomi's arm and dragged her away where it was safer. The two of them fought against each other, interlocked in a fierce battle to the death. _Clang. Swoosh. Bang. Clang. Clang_. Then... **_C L A N G!_**

This time, the collision of metal was so loud, that it even made the birds in the forest fly away, sending a wave of feathers everywhere. The fighter's now stood their ground, each holding their own, with a sword teasing the opponents throat - with the promise of death. It was then that a strange thing happened, something that no one was expecting to happen. With their eyes connected, they both remained in a state of wonder and confusion, for what seemed like an eternity, before they finally let their swords drop, but still keeping a grip on their weapons.

The silence that followed this 'peace' was eerie to even imagine, let alone listen to. Allen's eyes were like an endless blue sea, with an infinite depth that could hold numerous secrets of every kind. Her hazel eyes were warm like a beautiful sunrise, bright and sparkled with wonder for the world.

_Flash. _Allen found himself looking into a pair topaz eyes, which looked painfully sad and stained with despair. Her eyes were pleading, as if she was asking for forgiveness.

"I know you." He almost whispered in what sounded like a trance.

Those eyes seem so familiar...yet these seem different somehow. He knew there _had _to be a connection between the two…Then it clicked. "You're the one..." He said the next word almost breathlessly.

"Shiden."


	8. Sweet Kisses

**8: **

**Sweet Kisses  
**

* * *

"I know you." 

He almost whispered in what sounded like a trance. Those eyes seem so familiar...yet these seem different somehow. He knew there _had _to be a connection between the two…Then it clicked.

"You're the one..." He said the next word almost breathlessly

"Shiden."

"How did you know my name?"

The woman's eyes were questioning, as if she didn't trust him completely at face value. Her body language told them she was cautious and weary, and not the sort of person who is tricked very easily. There was also an air of grace, or wisdom surrounding the woman, which made her all the more alluring. She looked suspicious at how Allen knew her name; Duo didn't blame her, but something more important was bugging the hell out of him.

"I- "

"HE-LLLOOOOOO? Sorry if I'm interrupting, but we have a dangerous person unconscious here!" Duo shouted.

He was clearly freaked out by what he just saw, and with good reason; everyone looked at Dilandau, or Celena, as it were. He might have changed back when he fell unconscious, no one knows. Allen was the first to step forward and examine her, to check for certain if it really was Celena. The others kept their distance, watching.

"It's alright," He said to everyone. "We won't be seeing Dilandau for the time being." Allen said in a calm tone of voice, which dampened everyone's nerves.

Shiden noticed, that Allen was so gentle with the girl, and so careful, it surprised her to think this was the dangerous swordsman who attacked her just moments before. It made her think, "what else can he do?" and be weary of his intentions.

* * *

Allen put Celena down on a chaise long while he went to get a blanket for her. Everyone stood in the living room with their eyes on her, an awkrawd silence hanging over them. _He must be very strong, to be able to carry her all this way to his house, _Shiden thought. Celena came to after half an hour or so since the transformation. 

"Allen..." She sounded weak, and tired.

" I'm right here." He said soothingly. "You need to rest." She nodded, and promptly fell asleep. Putting a blanket over her, Allen stood and faced them. "I have an announcement to make-"

"Wait!" Hitomi forced herself to speak up before her courage failed her. "Why did Dilandau re-appear?"

"I have no idea. But something must have caused him to resurface, but what?"

Allen knelt down beside Celena, moving her hair from her face. He suddenly looked sad.

"I don't even know what Zaibach did to my own sister. What kind of brother does that make me?"

He punched the wall in anger but something was holding him back; it was Shiden. She was fighting with him so that he wouldn't hurt himself. He just stared at her blankly.

"Hey! Why are you beating yourself up so bad?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Zaibach is this Empire... my sister was spirited away when she was very young...and no one knew what happened to her. For years I have been searching for her, only to discover, during the Great Gaean War, that Zaibach's most feared general, is my dear little sister. So please miss, spare me your sympathy. You are not from Gaea, and you appear happy. Someone like you would not know about pain and loss. You could not know how I felt."

**Duuuf! **Allen staggered back, shocked at what just happened; Shiden had punched him in the face, her hazel eyes holding back the tears. The Knight Caeli had hurt her, and he instantly felt like a bastard for hurting a woman.

"Oh I can imagine just how bad you felt. But just because you think I'm not from here, and I seem happy, don't fucking assume I don't know what pain feels like."

Now it was Shiden's turn to be angry. She was simply helping a friend in need and this is the thanks she gets.

"What about your announcement?" Shiden was rubbing her hand, to ease the throbbing of hitting somebody.

Allen wiped the bit of blood from his mouth. He was mildly impressed and suprised at this woman's feisty nature. After recovering his composure he went back to telling them what he had to say.

" I am needed in Fanelia tomorrow... "

_Fanelia. Van._ The words made a direct hit to Hitomi's ears, and her mind suddenly came to life and begun listening to what Allen was saying. She and Duo watched in awe as Allen took the blow from Shiden, and were still stunned by it.

"...to discuss an important state matter. Everyone is welcome to stay here for as long as they wish, or they may come with me to see Fanelia - it is not permanent, only for a few days."

"Fanelia? Aw I've always wanted to see that country!" Shiden exclaimed, as if she already knew all about Fanelia, she went on.

"They say that the fields there are the most beautiful in the whole of Gaea." She was eager to get there, and obviously liked to explore unknown territory. Although he was still in shock that a woman could have such spirit, Allen was intrigued by her adventurous nature, because most women aren't like her at all.

_**Flash** - A single white feather floated onto the ground - into a puddle of blood. Hitomi screamed, but nothing happened. No sound was made, and no one heard her. Just then, another feather fell gently on top of the other feather, but it seemed different, somehow. Maybe that's because it's radiating a soft, golden glow..._

_What does it mean?_ Hitomi had yet another vision, but this one in particular concerned her a lot.

"Hey girl are you ok?"

Duo always seemed to pick up whenever she was feeling down, which she is starting to believe is his gift, and she's also beginning to like him because of it. To her he was like this little Labrador puppy, but with big, blue friendly eyes, and a cute smile that always managed to make her laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine Duo." Staring at the ground, Hitomi felt abit shy, then the shocking realisation that everyone might have seen her dopey looking face gave her a start, and she glanced around. But no one noticed. No one ever seemed to notice her anymore.

* * *

_Today's such a beautiful day_, Shiden thought. The sky is an ice blue colour, with little patches of fluffy white clouds everywhere...then she saw it; there, in the heart of the valley, stood the castle, surrounded by thousands of small houses, which look like tiny dots in the distance. Home. _How long has it been?_ Sixteen years. _I've been away for sixteen years. I wonder how everyone's doing? Have they even missed me? And has Folken become King yet?_ So many questions, seems like it will take forever to answer them all. 

She snuck a glance at the handsome stranger sat opposite her; his boyish good looks and charm, along with that golden blond hair would probably drive all the women crazy back home. Then he saw her looking at him, and smiled. _God! He saw me! Why!_ Shiden quickly faced downwards, avoiding his glance. She could feel herself going red, as she felt her face burn with embarrassment and the exciting of being caught. Allen watched her still, as her long glossy rich chocolate hair swung with the wooden cart on the uneven road. The gigantic gates opened as they approached, and everybody perked up; so did the Fanelian people, who were just as excited, if not more so, at the prospect of having strangers in their country.

_This must be what it feels to be royalty, Shiden wondered. _ A small boy came to speak to Allen, who glanced in Shiden's direction every now and then, sometimes smiling; she often wondered if he even _was_ talking business, or about _her_. A few minutes later, they went with Allen and followed the small boy towards a square-shaped building, which was built around a huge tree. Strange... As they went in through the dauntingly tall wooden doors, the gates of Fanelia, Van thought he saw someone familiar from the castle grounds ...

Hitomi Kanzaki.

When the gates closed, Van jolted to life almost at once, zipping through the castle halls, ran down the stairs, (nearly knocking some people aside in the process) and made his way to his friends through the town. He came to a sudden halt, as he saw the girl who kept his heart captive. The two held each other in a loving embrace; Van dwarfed her so much because of his height, that you can only see abit of her mousy brown hair near his shoulders, but from the side, you can see that Hitomi was nuzzling up to him. Then she looked up at him, their eyes gazing into the other for infinity, each reflecting what they truly wanted to see. She missed him, she also missed his cute face, and the way his hair would flop onto his face; he missed hearing her voice, and just simply being with her lively personality. Van kissed her lovingly, passionately, the sensatioin of her lips on his made his heart flutter madly. He imagined the rest of his life being full of these sweet kisses. The Fanelian people cheered and clapped at this happy reunion.

The others who had arrived with Hitomi clapped also, and Shiden was whispering something to Duo; Allen saw them and felt abit jealous, though he managed to hide it. He was a gentleman, and a knight, and he would live up to it. Being what he was, he had to be polite and generous, because all men of honour and important statures were expected to behave accordingly, so Allen wasn't alone in having a big reputation in terms of recognition.

When Van broke away they gazed lovingly again at one another, before he took a breath, and went to face everyone again. Everyone bowed down to the King, but something about one of the stranger's with hazel eyes caught his attention... she wasn't in a dress like women would be, instead she was wearing strange clothes like Hitomi's, but she wasn't wearing a skirt; instead she wore trousers. _I wonder why? _Van pondered, but he didn't have time to dwell on that, as an advisor quickly came up beside him, and whispered in his ear. It seemed to be something important, as Van's expression changed from being really happy, to a little cute frown as he listened to what his advisor had to say.

"Please excuse me for a moment; my advisor will show you to the waiting room. Call him if you need anything." Like a true royal, he calmly told them where he had to be, in a sincere manner.

"Hitomi." Van grabbed her hand, fitting like a glove, "I'll try not to be long."

And so he climbed onto his horse which his advisor had brought and rode off towards the palace. The gang followed the advisor who took them all to a waiting horse-drawn carriage, and everyone got on, then they set off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

In the Zaibach Empire… 

"Is the restoration process complete?"

A pair of brown spheres stared at a cloaked man opposite him, who was inspecting a large mythril crate, a metal renowned for its magical properties, and covering every inch of the container, were lots of symbols of some kind plastered onto it, and they guessed them to be religious. The crate contained the embalmed body which the Sorcerers are intrigued by. They have removed the bandages and discovered, a perfectly presevered body of what looked like an athlete. Whatever it was that caught their attentions, must be beyond lethal disposition, something that attracted the Sorcerers to it to begin with. Their curiosity could be Gaea's undoing…

"Yes, he should be waking up any time now."

"I have some doubts; besides it being a Sorcerer's job to investigate and experiment, have we gone too far this time?" One Sorcerer asked another, each passing on the fear of losing their lives. "We were only meant to revive Emperor Dornkirk. How did we find him instead again?"

"**_Silence!_ **Remember, Fate has bestowed him upon us, so it is our duty to revive him, and so we shall have a new leader."

"Why can't we just lead ourselves, and be an independent country-" Asked one of the sorcerer's tentively, but was cut short.

"Welcome, my Lord."

At this all four Sorcerer's bowed down to him; their new ruler. He steadied himself, and then rose to his feet. When standing, he was an imposing six foot one inches tall, easily towering over the Sorcerers. Looking around, the surroundings were unfamiliar to him, realising this was not the last place he was in; and unknown to his knowledge of the world. At first he was still squinting, but when he fully opened his eyes, they instinctively knew, this is one experiment that should not have happened.

Except it has.

"Who awakened me?" His blood red eyes staring, searching, at each of the four men standing before him, struggling to recognise any of them.

"We did, my Lord. " They bowed to him in respect, and in fear of looking into those evil eyes.

Releasing a spine-chilling laugh, he said; "And I was having _such_ a nice dream."

He walked up to a soldier, and an arm shot out from beneath the dark cloak; not daring to watch, the Sorcerer's turned away, just to see it happen in the shadows. Fingers outstretched, it pierced the soldier's stomach, pure black magic pulsating from the hand, and into the man. A lifeless vessel fell to the ground with a 'duff', after a withdrawing hand. He stretched out the hand, which had taken a life moments before, and flexed his fingers, contracting them into a fist, then releasing them, always repeating the same motion over and over...

"L'attesa giusta e vede. La avrò e faccio la sua miniera**…**" The words just _rolled off_ his tongue, and he had a strong look of certainty in his eyes as he spoke.

"Who, my Lord?" Faro was just thankful he made himself learn this ancient language that was spoken, as the others were looking quite puzzled and scared, in case it involved their deaths.

An evil grin played on his lips, those eyes squinting as the thought was relished.

"The maiden from the Mystic Moon."

* * *

Ooh hoo hoo! Looks like Allen might have made an enemy! So what do you guys think of Shiden? Do you hate her or like her? Also here's the translation of what the 'Lord' was saying; 

**_L'attesa giusta e vede. La avrò e faccio la sua miniera...'_**

Translation; " Just wait, and see. I will have her, and make her mine." In Italian; just thought I'd make it more interesting.


	9. Lost and Found

Chapter 9: Lost and Found

--------------- Later -------------------

The drawing room was magnificent - the ceiling was very high and had pictures of angels with trumpets; gods and messengers also had their place up there. The room had white walls, and it was lavishly/luxuriously decorated. A while later, Van re-appeared. That was when it happened. He saw her..... and froze.

"Sh- Shiden? Is it really you??" His voice trembled with disbelief, with traces of emotion.

She froze on the spot too when she saw him properly then their eyes met;  suddenly it clicked, and her eyes widened. "Van?" Tears welled up in them and then she ran, wrapping her arms around him. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Her voice started to quiver, and she was shaking slightly, holding him even tighter if it were possible. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!" She was almost shouting at this point, and sobbing; the tears in her eyes were now free flowing, with her head buried in his neck, her voice now more hysterical than ever. She also hit him a few times in anger, then surrendered to relief. Van held his arms around her to comfort her, ignoring the fact that he was being hit, and said in a calm, quiet voice.

"Shhhh it's alright. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." His soothing voice seemed to have worked, and she calmed down a little.

The others just stared in disbelief and were gob smacked, to say the least, Allen most of all. Hitomi felt so sorry for this poor woman, her heart went out to her, and then she had a vision.  Flash. An image of some men were in a very deep discussion, were standing in front of a very familiar looking machine...but then the image was gone before it could jog her memory as to what it was. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Van let her go, and stood facing her. "But where did you go? We couldn't find you anywhere."

She looked at the floor, as if it would help to make things easier for her.

 "I..…...I wasn't on Gaea."

" What do you mean?" He wore a puzzled expression, which showed his confusion.

"Remember when I ran into the forest and Folken was chasing me? I saw something...a dragon - it looked straight at me, I thought I was going to die; that my time had come. But then something strange happened to me; the sky suddenly darkened, and this beam of light broke up the sky. I thought it might have been a shooting star - but I couldn't have been more wrong. The light blinded me; and when I could open my eyes again, I wasn't in the forest anymore.

I remember…being surrounded by high walls; the place around me was lit up by an orange light. I began to cry because I felt very cold, very hungry, and very tired. Then I heard footsteps approaching, so I just stood there, hoping that whatever it was didn't see me. It turned out to be a couple; she had heard someone crying, so went out to see who it was, and found me. She's a very kind and gentle woman, who offered to let me stay the night in her house and out of the storm. She said that all night, she heard me saying some strange things like Gaea, Van, and Folken. Things familiar to me, but unheard of, and alien to them.

The next day, she asked me where I lived, and when I said in Fanelia, she looked at me as though she didn't understand, so she asked again. I stayed with her in the end, and she brought me up as her own because they couldn't have their own children, and they were thinking about adoption when they found me. As I got older, my memory started coming back to me, but only bits at a time. Like I would remember living in a castle surrounded by a huge valley, and my mother would tell me that since I was very young, I was obsessed with forests and would beg to go everyday. They took me whenever they could, but it still wasn't enough; they also said that I'd sometimes talk in Latin, a language that they didn't understand. I feel as though I'm forever in their dept; because one day, after I had finished school, they decided to tell me everything; the truth about my past; about who I was; where I was from and how I came to be. I just couldn't believe it, but when I thought about it, everything made perfect.... sense. And they gave me this."

Shiden took something from a pouch that hung loosely on her hip, and produced a beautiful flute, made of amethyst with a green butterfly tassel. 

"They said that it belongs to me, and when I said I didn't understand, my mother told me that when she found me that night, she also found this flute on me during the storm. So that's when I decided to come here, even though I had no idea how to get back - to Gaea - to find my true family - and to find out where I belong."

Silence. Then she looked at Van, who had been crying his heart out like everybody else in the room, and once again, they hugged each other, neither one wanting to let go. Shiden's story had moved everyone's emotions, and Hitomi felt a tinge of jealousy touch her heart as she saw Van hold another woman, but her mind told her to snap out of it, as this was obviously somebody he knows; but who _is_ she? She shouldn't be thinking bad of this woman, especially in the state she's in, but Hitomi also remembered that, Van has only ever held her once……just, once……_I know it's stupid to think this, but will she end up taking him away from me? Then again, it's not like we were together in the first place……I think I'm beginning to understand, why Merle was so protective of Van when I first came to Gaea; she probably felt threatened by me somehow, and now I'm feeling the very same thing; Van…..please don't forget me……_Her heart begged. Duo stood next to her, and his face told her to relax, and that things would work out for the best. It did make her feel better. Was she starting to like Duo _more _than Van?… Not being able to bear it any longer, she left the room.

In the Schezar household, hours later, the gang went to prepare for the night, and in another room, a certain girl was in deep thought; Celena sat on the stool in front of her dressing table, and stared at herself long and hard in the mirror. She thought to herself: _Where have I been, all that time, since I was kidnapped? And what was I like? Why can't I remember anything…but the pain? _ 

The mirror flickered. At first she just thought it was the candles blowing in the wind, then thought it might be something wrong wit her eyes as it flickered again. Suddenly it began flickering rapidly, like watching rain fall onto the window, it creates puddles numerous ripples. Celena felt scared, and got up to run for the door, but then she heard a male voice say;

"Wait." It echoed throughout her room, and she thought it might be her brother, yet she couldn't see him anywhere. It sent chills down her spine.

"Allen? Where are you?" Backing up against a wall, she looked everywhere for him.

"I'm not Allen." Said the voice. "As for where I am, see the mirror."

So she did, and gasped; the face of a man, with black hair and blood red eyes paralysed her with fear, and was rooted to the spot. "Dilandau, why not come out and see me? I have a proposition for you. My dear Celena, say goodbye to this world; you may never see that precious brother of yours again." He laughed, a laugh filled with such evil, Celena was now trembling, and scared for her life. _The door, then I can scream for Allen to help me…_

"Don't even bother. They can't help you. Tell me where Shiden is, and I _may_ let you see Allen before you go. I'm giving you a chance here girl, so don't lie to me."

"Shiden? Who's Shiden?"

"I'm warning you…" Growing impatient, Celena was in serious danger.

"I really do not know this person, honestly, why don't you ask someone else?"

"Fine. You had your chance wench. Dilandau."

Falling to the floor, Celena clutched her stomach as the painful transformation began once again; she cried, she pleaded, but it wouldn't stop, the pain wouldn't go away. It was useless… the sound of cracking bones told the man in the mirror it was over. Celena had another mirror, a full-length one, and now that started to ripple furiously. A nose, the first tips of hair, a face, then a body, appeared through the mirror's face.

 It was the man she saw in her dressing table mirror. 

"Welcome back, blood thirst." A wicked smile touched his mouth, as he watched the huddled body at his feet. Stirring, they began to move, opening their eyes, looking around, before lifting their head to find where the voice had come from… Standing, they were horrified when they saw what they were wearing.

"What…..where….am I?" They stared at the man in front of them, and said; "You're not Jajuka…"

"Clever boy. Now tell me, Dilandau, how great is your thirst for blood?"

"Why? What are you going to propose?" He sniggered. Dilandau, is back.

Looking at himself…. "**_WHAT_**….?!…" He bellowed.

"Quiet." The man ordered, and as if by magic, Dilandau's "dress" was turned into his traditional red metal armour that he always wore, complete with the pointed shoulder caps. 

"Great work. So what do _you_ want? _Well?_ "  He crossed his arms over his chest, and waited for a response with a smirk.

"Firstly, I am your Master, scoff as you will, and I have a proposition you cannot refuse; I can bring back ALL the dead so called 'Dragon Slayers' – but first, I want you to do something." His blood red eyes stared through the spiky black hair, and had an eerie resemblance to Folken; except he didn't wrap his arms around himself like a bat. Instead, he stood with a calm and commanding posture. 

"Wait - why are _you_ helping me?"

"You will know soon enough."

"Fine." Rolling his eyes. "I, Dilandau Albertau, hereby swear my allegiance to you, Lord Diablos…h…how did I know your name?" Puzzled, this only intrigued the mentally disturbed Dilandau further.

"Intrigued?"

"Yes."

"Now, I want you to do something for me…"

Sometime later, in Zaibach

"I wonder..... how she's been after all this time? Does she even remember me? Will she…....remember me?"  Looking around him, the stranger walked around the room, excercing his legs. It may be day, but the sorcerers felt it was darker than the night about what they've just done; resurrecting the dead, whatever the reason. An experiment never attempted before, they would be made livings news, but also risk getting a death sentence. Now, they are unsure about their actions, and it's too late to reverse the process. Some felt that trying to control one's destiny with the fate alteration engine was a big enough task, both to fulfil and to carry out, and that this time, they have gone too far, too far to turn back. Such is the fate of sorcerers.

"May I ask who the maiden is my Lord? Are you talking about the girl from the Mystic Moon, the one with physic powers?" Asked one of them timidly; after seeing what this man can do, his prowess is not to be questioned by the weak.  

Grows suspicious. "What girl from the Mystic Moon? And what can she do with this 'power' of hers?"

"Last time she was here, she sabotaged Emperor Dornkirk's ideal future; she can see the unseen, and knows the past and future." They begin to back away against the wall, but are too afraid to leave without permission. This time, the sorcerers have brought this onto themselves, and can only blame themselves – should they choose to.

(Hmmm) "Interesting......so she can predict the future?" Walks around the room, one arm foldered, the other supporting his chin. "Now if I was to use the girl's physic power, then surely I'll be able to find _her_ a lot faster?" Turns to look at him. "Send out the remaining Dragon Slayers - their objective," A sly smile crosses his lips. "To capture the girl from the Mystic Moon."


	10. Whisps of Orange and Yellow

**Chapter 10:**

**Whisps of Orange and Yellow**

**

* * *

**

"Sir! I think we've finally found her!" The soldier shouted, who just ran the up the stairs which was the length of a football field.

"And?" Tapping his fingers on the armrest on the chair, the drum roll sound created grew louder and louder by the second.

"We know she's here on Gaea, but we haven't pin-pointed her location yet. But rest assured, we are continuing the search." This soldier was brave, especially so for having the guts to tell him bad news.

"Good, and hurry up!" At this, the soldier left immediately, taking some others with him. Paruchi was known to be an impatient man.

"How long till the Fate Alteration engine is ready?" A cold, evil voice enquired. This man was of no human origin; his steel grey eyes flashed a blood red, hidden under his short, spiky black hair, which held a godforsaken secret.

"Should be ready in the next couple of days, at the most. After which, Fate should bring them to _us_. But, to ensure that they don't try to go anywhere, we should give them a present..." Parachi suggested.

(After much thought) "Hmmm...alright, but make it discreet; we don't want Escaflowne to intervene." The man with steel grey eyes' facial expression alone said to them; _fail me, and you will pay dearly…_

_

* * *

_

"What now?" It seemed the obvious question, and Shiden was right. "Where are our parents? Are they here? And where's Folken? Van?...Van?" Her voice seemed so distant, yet so pensive.

Van could only look at his sister, seeing the desperation in her eyes making the job more difficult. _How do I tell her? That our whole family is dead - she'll want revenge, which isn't possible as Dornkirk is also dead. Oh Shiden..._

"Sit down, there's something I need to tell you. Everyone's... dead, and we're the only ones left. Father died because he contracted a serious illness; Folken went to slay a dragon for the right to be king. But he never returned. After that, mother went in search of him, but she too didn't return."

"Why?..." It was almost a gasp, barely a whisper.

"I don't know why. But what I do know, is that Emperor Dornkirk had a part in all this. He's the one who gave Gaea the advanced technology that we have; it's all around us. Those things that you saw earlier? They're guymelefs, manually controlled by men from within them. Dornkirk was determined on world domination, and built a Fate Alteration machine, which can change Fate. Folken tried to kill him, and succeeded, but he didn't make it. He died too." Van realises he was being blunt here, but there was no other way to soften the news of what happened.

"Emperor Dornkirk...he who gave all... and took all...including our brother... and in the name of world domination...how ironic." She was barely holding herself together now, rage coursing through her, and she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I thought I had a family to come back to. Someplace where I belong, a place I could live with the people I love, somewhere to call my own, but to- to come- come back to this... " Now she was sobbing, so grief stricken that she couldn't even talk. Van gave his sister a comforting hug, to re-assure her that she's not totally alone, that she still had her little brother.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" His voice was full of concern for his sister.

"I'm fine Van, really. It was just a lot to take in, that's all, what you told me last night. I thought that, if I could only come back to Fanelia, I would see everyone again, and that everyone was happy, that everything was ok; though in reality, it's not. But I still have you." She gave him a lost smile, a smile so beautiful, Van was convinced that she would have endless marriage proposals by the end of the year when they had re-established who she is.

"With a smile like that, I think I may have to protect you from all those eager suitors."

"Hey!" Shiden hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"So...what are you two up to?"

"Merle!" This took even Merle by surprise, who hadn't heard of the recent good news.

"Do you remember me? I won't blame you if you don't, after all, you were still very young back then."

_That voice...why does it sound so familiar? Could it be?..._

"Shiden?... Shiden! I've missed you so much! It's been so boring without you here! I thought it might be you; when we were little you would only wear trousers - even to special dinner parties; to those, you just wore a fancy pair of trousers. Where have you been! "

_I guess I do stick out like a sore thumb, I mean look at me; not only am I wearing black combats, chunky trainers, a dark green top, and a whitish/grey long coat that reached my ankles, and it does have a fake fur collar. _Shiden thought.

"I've - been away Merle - to the Mystic Moon." Just then, the cathedral bell rang, indicating that it was already noon. So all three of them went down the stairs to meet the others for lunch. But what greeted them wasn't what any of them had prepared for.

"Hey guys listen up! Guess what? Princess Eries is getting married!" Duo cheerfully announced, and the news were as shocking as Shiden's arrival.

* * *

_He seems to be spending so much time with her, I know I shouldn't be, but I feel so jealous of her. So, Shiden's come from Earth, just like me…..and unlike me, she won't be judged be everyone, because she seems to know him so well, more than me …They seem so close, at least he's not alone anymore - but what about me? I came here to find Van, as I can't bear to be apart from him, and now this; was it all worth it? Leaving my friends and family behind, for Van?_

"Hitomi? Hitomi what's the matter?" Duo's voice was passive, yet she could still hear him.

"…..Nothing….." She answered vagely.

They had been sitting there, on the woodern bench in the Palace's private gardens for a while now. Duo had told her about Princess Eries's engagement, hoping it would make her feel excited about seeing a royal wedding, especially one on a different planet. Hitomi had barely said anything since they got there more than ten mintues ago. He was starting to worry about her.

"Really? So why do you look so worried when Van's with Shiden?"

"I, I just feel jealous somehow, because I feel that he's forgetting I'm even here right now." Hitomi sounded tearful, fighting to keep her pain inside so it as not to make him aware of much. She turned away from Duo to hide it, but not before he saw.

"It'll all turn out for the best, you'll see."

"Yeah." Hitomi answered absent mindedly.

_Duo's more interested in my welfare than Van; but he's got his hands full right now. I never knew Duo could be so funny; I seem to be spending a lot of time with him, because Van is so pre-occupied with his current affairs…I think……I think I'm starting to like Duo, but I love Van – don't I?..._

Hitomi's heart was conflicting with her emotions; her mind with her conscience; her voice, with her morals. She walked towards the edge of the garden, stopping at the balcony, and looked out at Fanelia; it had finally been restored. All of it.

Did Van even miss her, while she had been gone all these years? Is the passion still just as intense now Gaea's at peace? Would he still be protective of her now he hasn't got any competition? With so many questions and hardly any answers to them, it was beginning to make her headache. So, to try and take her mind off things related to Van, she took a walk around the palace. It might not be great seeing as its _his_ palace, though its better than to just sit there and over-analyse things. Duo would have followed to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid, but figured she could do with some time alone.

Blindly walking wherever her legs took her, Kanzaki's mind simply refused to let the issue drop. Leaning into an open window in the hall, she looked out at the clear blue sky and watched as birds flew overhead. They seemed so care-free, free to indulge in the pleasures of life and not have to worry about anything.

The kiss... the memory of it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, like a gentle fire that was slowly growing stronger. A small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered his strong arms wrapping around her body like a protective shield. The smell of fields lingering on him, always makes her think of sunshine. Suddenly the light intensified rapidly, the quick rise of heat creating beads of sweat clinging to her temples.

Whisps of yellow and orange danced before her wide green eyes, as fear crept up her shaking form. The whisps turned into lashing tongues of fire, hungry for more things it can grasp to burn. It ran all along the tops of the valley, a blazing trail of crimson orange encircling the town within. Hitomi blinked as the heat was dry to her eyes, and in a moment the vision before her vanished.

"No...not again...please no...please...why am I seeing them again?"

* * *

A/N Hey guys! I am really really really sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I had writer's block for a while, then I went to university and life got seriously busy. But I'm back! I hope you guys can forgive my long absence. Just to let you know, I have taken the next eight chapters off because I was reading through it to check it runs smoothly, and I realised it needs to be tweeked here and there to read better. I will be editing and maybe even re-writing some chapters, but this one is done, so here it is! Does it sound okay so far? In the beginning I was so wrapped up in writing it, that I failed to notice all these little flaws and things which don't make sense. So review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more! 


	11. Acting on the surface

**11.**

**

* * *

Just a Memory  
**

**

* * *

**

Whisps of red and orange danced before her wide green eyes, fear creeping up her shaking form like a snake slivering up a tree. The whisps turned into lashing tongues of fire, hungry for more things it can grasp to burn. It ran all along the tops of the valley, a blazing trail of crimson orange encircling the town within. Hitomi blinked as the heat was dry to her eyes, and in a moment the vision before her vanished.

"No...not again...please no...please...why am I seeing them again?

Then the flames just _vanished_ in the blink of an eye. Hitomi was afraid of what this could mean. She stood frozen to the spot, her feet cemented to the stone floor. She placed one hand on her head as if to nurse a headache, and leaned against the balcony railing with the other.

"Why am I seeing them again?" Hitomi staggered back, her legs almost failing her.

"I have to tell him, Van needs to know."

Getting up she sprinted through the garden and into the palace, speeding down one corridor after another. All the servants who saw her hastily jumped to the side, narrowly being knocked over like bowling pins. Running and running and running, she felt as though she wasn't moving fast enough when she flew past the room Van was in. Pushing the doors apart with such force that they made an almighty bang, causing Van to jump and unsheath his sword. He instantly relaxed when he saw who it was, and Hitomi barely halted before she skidded right into him.

"Van I - oh, I'm sorry." Hitomi blushed, just remembering she had made a racket in his study.

"Its alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah but-"

"Your Majesty what was that noise?" A man dressed in formal robes had just walked in the room.

"Its nothing." Van told him. The man noticed Hitomi though he wisely chose to say nothing. Everyone knew not to interfere when the girl from the Mystic Moon is involved, otherwise they risked being confronted by their King.

"We should get going, if we are to arrive in Asturia on time." His advisor reminded the King.

Nodding, Van watched the man bow and leave. As he was about to open his mouth Shiden came running in and urged him to hurry up. Smilling at Hitomi she also asked her to get ready. She left as quickly as she had arrived, filled with enthusiasm at being invited to a royal wedding.Then he turned his attention to Hitomi.

"Sorry , what was it you wanted to tell me?" He held Hitomi's hands in his own, and she noted, they weren't gloved. They were rough yet strong, gentle to her skin.

"Oh." She looked down at the carpet. "It doesn't matter."

Van wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She so badly wanted to tell him, but right now she was feeling abit peeved for being interupted all the time. His advisor she could handle, but Shiden as well? There is only so much crap a girl can take. The King was the first to break away, and kissed her on the cheek before taking her hand, and leading her to where the carriage was waiting.

"I'm not feeling too good." Shiden said covering her mouth. They had been traveling in the carriage for a while now.

There was Van and Hitomi sat on one side, and Shiden and Duo on the other. Allen and Celena were already at the Asturian Palace, waiting for them. The vision Kanzaki had was still playing on her mind, tugging at her conscience. Fidgeting in her seat, she glanced at Van and he smiled back. Why doesn't he ask her again what she wanted to say? Is it because they have an audience? Does that even matter when it comes to things like having visions? _Come on_, Hitomi willed herself, _tell him. _

"Van?" Hitomi started.

"We are nearly there, just close you're eyes and try to sleep. It might help." Van said to Shiden, who was now beginning to look abit green. He had totally ignored her, as though he hadn't heard her. The thing Hitomi wanted to know, was whether or not he did it on purpose. Probably not, she wanted to think; _but what if?_ Said her heart. Duo picked up on this.

"Hey little lady you okay?"

Hitomi nodded and forced a smile, hoping it didn't appear too fake. Duo looked like he didn't believe her but for now, just went along with it and didn't persue the issue any further.

The carriage was rocking so badly as the road was full of pebbles and stones, it made everyone feel a little queasy, if not very sick. As they travlled a thin veil of fog was beginning to thicken.

When they reached the Asturian border, royal messengers were already waiting to escort them to the Palace. It had been a long trip, and by the end of it, it was getting dark. Guards came to show the guests to their rooms, and everybody settled down. Shiden went to her room but the hallway seemed to be moving with her, going this way and that as she moved her head. With her back against the magnolia wall, she tried to slowly edge her way to her room but something caught her foot. Shiden lost her balance and was falling when a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the arms.

"Are you alright miss?" The voice was low and husky, making her knees feel weak, though she still couldn't see clearly.

"Yes...yes - I'm - fine - really I …"

Her words trailed off into thin air. Allen stared at her, not knowing what to do as he didn't know what was wrong. He was about speak when she beat him to it.

"I feel...I feel sick. My… _head _…" She put a hand to her temple, and her eyebrows showed the strain she felt, but things were already getting worse.

"I'll take you outside, just hang on."

Too late. Before they even reached the edge of the balcony outside, Shiden lost her grip and nearly fell, but Allen caught her just in time. They got to the edge, and when it looked like she was going to be fine, what followed wasn't what Allen was expecting. As he held her, her head suddenly flopped, and he saw she had fainted; also, her temperature began to drop rapidly, and frost was beginning to form all over her skin. It sparkled in the moonlight, her milky white skin and blue lips making her look like a sleeping goddess...something wasn't right, he thought, because she felt stone cold…just then, Eries came rushing towards him with her husband, and she offered to let Shiden stay the night in the Asturian castle.

Later, Allen found out that while he was talking to Hitomi, the same thing had also happened to Van, only a short while after Shiden had collapsed. They came to the conclusion that, it must have something to do with the mist that they went through just before the carriages entered Asturian territory. Though why did it only affect Van? They agreed it might be something to do with him being Draconian, if so then what about Shiden? Walking with Hitomi, the unconscious Van was carried there by two guards to the resting room, and Shiden was carried by Allen. A curious question wouldn't leave his mind alone.

"Why do you think it's only affected them?" He asked no one in particular. Allen got a distant gaze in his blue eyes as they sat down at a table within the resting room. Allen was staring out into the night sky, watching the twinkling stars.

"I don't know, but I hope it hasn't hurt them. I was talking to Van, when he just 'collapsed' all of a sudden, and I didn't know what to do. Thank god Eries came when she did." Hitomi held Van's gloved hand in hers, glad he seemed peaceful at least.

Hitomi noticed, how much Allen had changed since her last visit to Gaea; he wasn't so loving to every single woman he met like he was before, but still made them feel welcome, but not in the hope of something more though. This time, his manners were only out of courtesy, and being polite to both men and women alike, because he was a gentleman _and_ a Knight Caeli. He looked genuinely worried, about Shiden, and Hitomi wondered if this meeting would change everything, including Allen himself.

"For some reason I feel a strong connection with Shiden, and just being with her makes me feel alive, as if I were reborn." Now there was a new energy in his eyes, fuelled by a new fire that burned brighter and more fiercely than before.

Looking at her square in the eye, he said.

"If I must, then I will defend her with my life. Mark my words."

_Not you too... _Hitomi thought. But she was careful not to show her true opinion about Shiden, because she'd have a lot to answer for if she ever did.

"You really have changed Allen." She wasn't expecting an answer, and his reply startled her a little.

" I…. don't really know why. I just have this feeling Shiden is worth risking my life for."

Taking a deep breath, he went to the window for some fresh air. The wind blew playfully at the curtains, making them dance like phantoms in the moonlight. Hitomi took the break to reflect on what he just said. Well, she couldn't help but wonder, because of the way Allen is always looking at Shiden, she thought that he must fancy her. Or maybe she thought that, because it has been a long while since she saw everyone again. Things have definitely changed.

After what seemed like an hour going by, Allen came back into the room, and went to sit on a chair next to Shiden's bed. He looked at her with such longing; it totally eliminated the slightest possibility that, he was the same old womaniser that he used to be. Allen swept a strand of chesnut coloured hair off her face with such gentleness, Hitomi was unsure if he even did move her hair. The silence had a mysteriously calming effect, and she watched as he relaxed watching Shiden sleeping peacefully. Holding her hand in his, he cupped them around it, placing it up to his cheek, afraid he might lose her.

Hitomi herself got jolted to look across to the other side of the room, and saw Van sleeping well in his bed next to Shiden's. She too went and sat down beside the one she loved, even if he was giving her grief, as she still had some feelings for him. She whispered softly to him;

"I still love you."

Then a harshness came to her vert eyes, a rogue tear falling.

"But I don't think you deserve it. I feel as if I'm losing you." Her voice shook with emotion.

Then she heard a soft _slump_ sound, and it was Allen falling asleep on Shiden's bed whilst still sat in his chair; he was half lying on the edge of her bed and was still half sat in his chair. Then she got up, and went to sleep in her own room opposite in the hall. One last glance back at Van; safe and sound, just like a baby. The door closed with a quiet click, and Van stirred, but fell into a deep sleep again.

Perched at the end of her bed in her room, the eerie moonlight touched on everything in the room. Shadows clung to the walls, the furniture and even to her. Half bathed in a surreal light and half sinking into the darkness, it was like life was giving her a message. She had been here on Gaea for over a week now, yet it seemed as though she was still on Earth with Van out of her reach. During the Great Gaean War they had grown closer, and she would have given her right arm to the wolves just to stay on Gaea and be with him. Hitomi gave her heart to Van, yet he would rather spend all his spare time with Shiden. That bitch! How dare she take him away from her! Drawing her legs in she rested her chin on her knees. Heavy tears tore a path down her cheeks, the cold wetness reminding her of the loneliness she felt.

"Van please remember me, even if I remain just a memory to you, please remember me."

As she lay on her side and allowed fatigue to consume her, she fell alseep mumuring his name. And the pink stone that graced her neck was pulsating with a gentle glow.

* * *

Shiden didn't want to wake up, as she was so comfortable, but something was nagging at her to open her eyes, and her instinct told her it wasn't a good thing, so she did, reluctantly. When she came to, it was already morning. She felt abit stiff, but managed to glance to her right, and was shocked to find Van was also lying in a bed next to her. He hadn't woken up yet, but where were the other's? Why was she here? The room seemed clean, but looked more like the infirmary for important people. A shadow suddenly loomed over her, but she couldn't see who it was in the bright sunlight. She sat bolt upright, ready to run if it came to that. 

"It's me, Allen." He said in a soft, and husky voice. Shiden relaxed after she managed to focus on him, and was relieved to see someone she knew.

"Where am I? Why am I here and what's up with Van?"

"I guess you mean what is wrong with him?"

"Er…yes, sorry." _Great, now no one will understand anything I say._

"It's alright."He smiled, putting her at ease. So he told her; telling her what had happened the night before when they reached the balcony; how she just suddenly passed out, and why Van was in the bed next to her; he too had passed out just moments after she did, but no one knows why. While they were sleeping, Merle, Duo and Hitomi had done the job of finding the best healer they could, but to no avail. No one knew what was happening to them, and all they said was to get plenty of rest.

"…Ah!." Her stomach hurt, but then the pain went away again. Allen was concerned. "I'm okay, really."

But he wouldn't be bought so easily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That's good then."

"Do you know where my flute is? It's purple with a green butterfly tassel."

"Do you mean this one?" He sounded happy at the prospect of finally being able to help, and gave her the flute. She took it thankfully, and began to play a tune; it began on a slow, deep note, but gradually grew louder and slightly sharper. Just hearing it made him feel very calm and at ease, not at all in a panic like before when the two had fallen mysteriously ill. It was so beautiful, that even birds flew in through the window, and perched themselves either nearby or around her.

The musician carried on, and it was quite a sight for Van to awaken to; birds and animals alike had found a way in, and were listening very intently to the music. Even Hitomi was a little startled, when she returned with Merle and Duo from finding another healer. When she finished playing, there was a moment of silence. All at once, every animal in the room scattered for the window or the door before they were caught; leaving behind an astonished audience.

On the outside Hitomi was happy that Van was awake, and seemed to be just fine. Although inside she still felt hurt, and betrayed by the one she loves. Now knowing he loves her is no longer enough, she wonders what it will take to bring them closer together again.

When all the birds and animals had fled, one bird in particular stayed just a moment longer than the rest, its eyes never leaving Shiden. They flashed a blood red before flapping its wings and taking flight...

To be continued..

* * *

Hehehe... you readers remember the 'blood-red eyes'? It has something to do with Zaibach. Is Van just a typical guy - blind to what's happening between him and Hitomi? Oh the drama! Well that's all I'm giving away for now! I'm evil aren't I? Go review!  



	12. Lord Lucius

**12:**

**Lord Lucius**

* * *

"Our sources tell us that Fanelia's King was critically ill yesterday, and that a girl was also as ill. This proves that she_ **is**_ a draconian, as the spell only affects them. We've finally found her-" 

"But she was with the dragon! She should have been alone when this happened! Now we _have_ to reschedule the plan!"

A small bird flew in through the window and landed in the middle of the room. The sorcerers immediately stopped arguing and watched, in awe, as the bird grew and changed, wings morphing into arms and its feet morphing into legs. Its body grew longer and larger, its beak shrinking back to form a nose, losing all the feathers. Finally it was all over in seconds, and a cloaked man with short black hair and steel grey eyes stood amongst them.

"I leave you alone for a few hours, and this is what I come back to? _Failures_." There was a slight edge to his voice. A dangerous edge. His steel grey eyes flashed blood-red, and a soldier behind them just collasped; when another went to see what went on he gasped as the one on the floor is dead. The sorcerers eyes widend in fear.

"Is Dilandau still under our control?" The man with the steel grey eyes said calmly and quietly.

"Yes, although just barely; the black magic may have worn off after all this time."

"Then wake him." The man ordered.

They bowed to him. "Yes Lord Lucius."

* * *

"I feel fine, really." 

"So what was all that about last night?"

"I don't know; it might have been a virus or something like that - it might even be that fog we passed through."

It did seem strange as everyone thought about it; there wasn't normally that much fog, especially in summer, never mind a hint of it even in mid winter. Something felt wrong... the whole issue just didn't seem right somehow. But it was soon pushed out of everyone's mind and was replaced by the approaching royal wedding.

Later at the ball, the party celebrations began. Princess Eries married the Crown Prince of Dorue, a country famed for it's stunning architecture. They wed in the traditional Asturian way; and this marriage meant that Eries had to leave her home country to live as Queen of Dorue, thus uniting the two nations at the same time. The grand hall in which the party was being held in was simply exquisite; white marble pillars supported the massive and very high ceiling. Angels with trumpets, spectacular birds of paradise, and other beautiful creatures alike adorned the walls and ceiling. Guests were asked to wear masks, as the theme of the party was mystery.

"Hitomi? …..Can….I – " Van began but never finished.

"Hey Hitomi! Wanna dance with me?" Yelled Duo from up the hallway, practically running towards her.

Surprised she was asked at all, she gladly accepted, leaving poor Van still stood halfway in and out of the room, watching them go, hearing her laugh at his jokes, seeing them happy together… Hitomi's dress suited her perfectly; it made his heart ache….it was as if she never even saw him.

As Hitomi took Duo's extended arm and walked with him to the dance hall, she could sense Van's presence behind her. The past week had been almost unbearable for her, watching the man she loved be so attentive towards another woman. It angered her that she didn't know why, and even more so that everyone else around her also acted that way. Gaea adored Shiden, yet seemed to forget the girl who saved her. Taking her hand in his, Duo and Hitomi stood in line with the other guests, putting their hands high in the air ready to waltz the night away. For the first time since this farce began, Hitomi Kanzaki smiled.

Although the newly weds spent nearly all their time together, they did part for a brief moment to talk to other people separately; Shiden seized this opportunity to ask Eries something. Shiden bowed to the new Queen of Dorue when she approached, and Eries acknowledged her with the same gesture.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Eries replied graciously. "Forgive me, but are you the long lost princess of Fanelia? "

"….Yes, I guess you can say that." Shiden felt abit uncomfortable with being called a princess, especially when she's treated like one. She preferred it before when she was on Earth; just a nobody with some independence, and fighting with her five male cousins. You HAD to be able to hold your own with them. Which is why Shiden isn't really scared of anyone, and is quite confident.

"What is your name?"

"My name's Shiden, it means purple lightning; hence the hair." Shiden pointed to her hair to which Eries nodded.

"It is a wonderful colour, just like the night."

"Can I ask you something, Queen Eries?"

"Go ahead, but please, just call me Eries." She smiled to show her friendly side.

"It's about Allen; I've heard from people talking, saying bad things about him and it makes me abit worried that I might be falling for him, as I think what they say is true." Shiden twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip, knowing how much trouble this could get her into.

"What have you heard exactly? Every one gets talked about so try not to worry too much."

"Well, I've heard that he used to be in love with a princess, but then she got married to someone else and that he's still not completely over her. I'm worried that, if I fall for him, and he still loves her, then I won't be able to take it being second best."

Eries walked around the balcony, taking time to choose her wise words. Shiden thought she might have accidentally offended Eries, when she spoke;

" I won't deny you the true Shiden; it is true, he did love a princess. It is also true, that the princess got betrothed to another man, and he still longed for her. But that princess – is my sister, princess Marlene. Allen was young back then, the same age as me, and his history is one of sadness and sorrow. He was forced to become a thief in order to survive, and this is how he became the greatest swordsman of _Asturia_; he tried to rob Balgus, one of the greatest swordsman of _Gaea, _but failed. This is how he got to be Balgus's student, a position very sought after by _all _men. He met Marlene through a sword tournament, in which he was crowned a Knight Caeli. A Knight of the heavens.

Allen was assigned as Marlene's bodyguard, but all that time together allowed a forbidden love to grow, and in the end my late father, the king, found out about their secret love affair and got her betrothed to the Duke of Freid. Allen was heartbroken, but there was _nothing he could do_ _but watch. _He wasn't happy, but put it aside to try and make us forget about his sordid affair…."

Shiden got the impression that she's just opened up a can of worms, something she already regrets doing. Whatever happened between Allen and Marlene obviously had an impact on Eries, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was trying to think of an excuse to leave in case things get even more uglier, but once again Eries spoke up to stop her.

"I loved him once." She began suddenly.

"We even became very good friends. But it was clear he only had eyes for my older sister. I was hurt for a time, loving a man just to be rejected by him, so I told no one and hoped my feelings for Allen would one day die…..My sister is now dead, and so is the Duke, leaving only a young son behind to rule Freid. I know he still thinks of her, but thankfully I no longer think of him; since meeting Fallon, the Crown Prince of Dorue, I've realised life doesn't have to be sad. He makes he feel special, and reminds me that I'm his whole world every single day. Allen was never once like that with me. So I married Fallon. And I love him dearly.

"One piece of advice Shiden; if you want to pursue a life with Allen, and truly love him, _make sure he returns your love. _And make sure _he is only devoted to you._ I don't wish what happened to me to happen to someone else. Promise me you will be careful."

"I promise." They shook hands, and Shiden felt Eries was more of a sister to her after their little talk. At first she was sure of her, then thought Eries might still be bitter about the past, but now she thinks Eries is a strong woman to have survived all that she has gone through, and Shiden hopes that she can be the same. That she'll be strong enough to survive anything life can throw at her. She walked back to the main dancehall, and looked around her.

Candles were lit along every pillar in every passageway, to give the evening a romantic feel, and the illusion of a midsummer night's dream. The night was young, and some of the masks worn were very extravagant; some had been made with beautiful bird's feathers, while others were made to simply conceal the wearer's identity. Colour was used to people's advantage, to compliment either their colouring and ball gown or suites, but all in all, every one was special in one way or the other. Shiden had worn a simple yet elegant silver dress with a little flowing train at the end; with layer upon layer of the gorgeous material; with little pearl and diamond droplets glistening in the moonlight. Although her mask was quite basic, it was enough to make her look very mysterious; she also had a dark green muslin waistband, which brought out the alluring sparkle in her eyes perfectly.

Allen was also wearing a costume; all those invited were asked to wear costumes as well as masks. He wore a dark blue velvet suite with a white ruffle collar and white ruffles on the wrists. His 'disguise' was a simple one, which covered most o his face and nose like everyone else's. There wasn't any need for weapons but some people had them purely for the 'grand' look, and so had Allen. Walking around, admiring the spectacular artwork and design of the building in which the party was being held in, amongst talking to various other guests, something caught his attention, something took his breath away - and captured his heart. There, over by the water fountain, was the Queen of all goddesses; her beauty was almost blinding to look at; her grace mirrored that of the swan's; her skin was more fairer than the moon, and her hair would stir jealousy in it's wake. _I have to talk to her_, Allen thought, and try getting to know her. He found her outside on the balcony, alone, just staring up at the moons and the stars. What could I talk about? How do I start the conversation? Doubts were starting to creep up on him...and he was running out of ideas. As he made his way to her, he passed numerous people who kept blocking his view of her. He caught her eye contact, and kept it for as long as he could even though men and women who were in his line of vision always broke it up. Finally, as he caught up with her, she disappeared. But then she re-appeared from nowhere a moment later.

"I knew you'd come." She spoke softly, almost in a gentle whisper.

"I've heard a lot about you, and how you helped save Gaea with my brother and Hitomi." Then she turned to face him. "Thank you." Her smile was like winning the title of being a Knight Caeli of Asturia, if not better.

"It's nothing really; I was just doing my job." He said a little huskily.

(sigh) "The sky's really beautiful tonight. And the breeze is nice and cool too. So where are you from?"

And so they got talking; about where he was from, how he became a Knight of Asturia, and how he had found his long lost little sister. She, in turn, told him all about her past; how she was born on Gaea but grew up on the Mystic Moon; how she had forgotten her past; and how, although she was very happy there, she always had a feeling of loneliness that never quite went away, until just recently when she came back to Gaea... and was re-united with Van. Then her whole world got turned upside down when she found out that her entire family were dead - that they have been for of years - and now only her and her little brother are left. Things were progressing just smoothly with the two of them exchanging ideas and conversation, before their eyes locked, and the feeling of wonder was definitely mutual. Then...

…. they kissed.

* * *

Celena left the ballroom to freshen up in the Ladies Room. She was feeling a little flustered; looking at the mirror, the young woman in front of her had flushed cheeks. One of her best friends, Danario, had taken her aside away from the others, and confessed he was falling for her. Speechless she had quickly mumured about needing to go to the Ladies Room and went. She just hoped he was still there when she had calmed down enough to emerge. 

She thought about telling him about her past. The last time she told someone she trusted about - Celena shudders - Dilandau, they ran away screaming insanity. It was all she could do to run after them and restrain them, trying to persaude them not to tell the whole of Gaea. In the end it was Allen's authority as a Knight Cali which closed the matter. Nearly everyone knew what went on during the Great Gaean War, but only a selected few who where there, to witness it, actually know of her and what the Zaibach sorcerers did. If Danario were to find out... he may run away too. Then she will lose yet another dear friend. It seems the mere mention of his name is enough to evoke fear in people. It appears the telling of what happened to her, is enough for people to want to kill her.

_Danario... could you handle it? That I was captured as a child then turned into a boy? A boy who grew up to become a mentally unstable killer? One who is responsible for half the damage done during the Great War?_

_**What if he couldn't?** _

That voice sent chills down her spine. Celena recognised it straightaway.

_He might be able to. If not then-then it is his loss. _

**_Ooh, I see somebody has gotten more confident since our last meeting. But confidence alone won't save you wench._**

_I know. But I am not afraid of you. Not anymore. And I will do whatever it takes to stop you._

Celena stared at the glass of wine in her hand. It was half -full. Raising it high she brought it down hard onto the ceramic wash-basin, sending bits of glass flying in all directions. Holding the stem the sharp edge gleamed in the light, the dim candle lights making the scene more grim.

She slashed her throat and then both her wrists. A brief but electrifying pain ran across her soft skin, exposing the veins beneath and releasing the fluid. Warm ruby liquid trickled down her neck, trailing her collarbones and down her chest and shoulders as she lay against the wall. Soon a pool formed around her, glistening and rich in colour. Glancing sideways Celena caught sight of herself in the mirror. Sweatdrops clung to her temples, strands of blond hair stuck wetly to her face. The reflection was horrifying, but as her vision began to get hazy something else shocked her to wake up.

A man with black hair and steel grey eyes was staring back at her. And just like that, his eyes became red, just like the ruby liquid which was surrounding her. A sly smile played on his thin lips, a devilish glint were in those orbs.

"Trying to kill oneself are we? Tsk tsk, you are such a bad girl my dear Celena." He drawled savagely.

_"You can't have me...or...revive him..."_ She said mentally.

"I will tell you a secret, Celena Schezar - you can never escape from me, for** I** am ruler of the Under World."

Celena's lavender eyes widend in horror as she took in his chilling words. He is the devil. She is talking to the devil!

"Relax child. Let the world fade from your vision."

As he spoke Celena could see nothing but oncoming darkness. She could feel nothing except coldness numbing her to the bone.

_Knock Knock. _"Miss Celena? You have been in the bathroom a long time. Is everything all right?"

It was Danario! On the other side of the door he was waiting for her, hoping she will answer him. Inside Celena was still on the floor, leaning against the wall with the man in the mirror to her left, and Danario's voice outside to her right. She could only pray her thoughts could reach him, urging him to give up and leave. A silent tear ran down her cheek.

"Now awaken Dilandau! Rise and serve me!" The man bellowed from the mirror.

Pointing a finger at Celena's body, pulsationg black energy shot from his finger and clung to her. It jumped and crackled, consuming, repairing the broken flesh and restoring the lost blood. The cuts to her throat and wrists were gone. Celena whispered a silent prayer as her body began the deadly convulsions once again.

Hunched forwards and doubled in pain she screamed with all her might. Bones cracked and grew, her limbs stretching longer. As her body was changing shape her hair became straighter, blonder. Her eyes slowly turning from lavender to a threatening crimson.

Shakily, they stood up. Disorientated they wildly looked around.

Dilandau, was back.

He bowed to the man with black hair and red eyes in the mirror, who smiled wickedly.

"Thank you for allowing me to serve you, Lord Lucius."

"Head East. It will be waiting for you there." Was all he said as he faded from view.

Dilandau's body tingled a little, then he looked down and realised he was wearing his own Dragon Slayer armour. Edging towards the door he tentattively grasped the handle, and pulled it open slightly. He peeked out of the door.

"Finally! I was beginning to-"

Danario stopped short when he realised it was a young man standing before him, and not Celena. His dark blond brows knitted together in confusion. Dilandau was also taken by suprise and the two of them just stood there, judging the opposition.

Danario looked at the marvelous red armour, and Dilandau smirked at the weird clothes and boots the guy was wearing. They both drew their swords simultainiously. The albino was looking at something behind Danario; from the look of things, there was some sort of celebration going on.

"Who are you? And where is Celena? What have you done with her?" Danario demanded.

"And who the fuck are you? A low life such as yourself should show more respect!" Dilanda replied arrogantly.

He simply side-stepped him as Dilandau lunged at him with his sword. Danario was charging at him, and Dilandau was prepared to block - when he jumped and brought his sword down with such force, the albino was nearly toppled over. Sparks of metal flew everwhere as the two men battled and fought. It was made more difficult because of the extremely narrow corridor they were in. At one end the odd person would innocently walk by, unawares of the two fighters.

Dilandau's eyes blazed in fury as he realised just how good a swordsman his challenger really was. It was beginning to become an effort just to avoid being hit. Which for him is new; and new means the unknown for he didn't know what to do. He had never really been in a situation where he was losing, nor not know what would happen.

Because in the rare occassions when he was, there was always Jajuka.

Who's now gone.

Just like his Dragon Slayers are gone.

He was all alone now.

Danario charged again and knocked him to the ground, pressing the blunt side of his sword onto Dilandau's throat. The enemy was in control. The enemy had power over him. Dilandau's life was at his mercy.

Fear began circulating his body like blood, paralysing his limbs and numbing his brain. He could not think, can barely move and couldn't speak. Danario peered into his face.

"Where, is Miss Celena?"

"Er-um-er-she-er-" Dilandau panted.

"Is she still in the Ladies Room?"

"Ah-eurgh-ah-aaah-"

Danario watched in horror as it unfolded before him; Dilandau's crimson eyes widened in fear, the pupils so large it was unnerving, unable to tear his gaze away as he saw them turn from crimson - to a pale lavender. The angry, tortured expression replaced by a gentler, softer face. The lanky silver hair became once more wavy and pale blond.

"C-Celena?"

"Danario," She said in barely a whisper, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... please forgive me..."

She was crying now, unable to hold back the tears that raged in her. He was confused and shocked by her sudden transformation. But before he could respond Celena was changing back into Dilandau again. And the next thing he knew, he had been thrown against the wall and landed in a heap. The albino got to his feet and brushed his red armour, as if brushing unwanted dirt off himself. He smirked and picked up his sword. Using it to tilt Danario's face to look up, his smirked twisted as he decided what to do with his prey.

"What in Gaea just happened?"

"Oh, my otherside just wanted some fresh air. But I won't let that happen again. As for you...hmm, I think you will make a great Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayers...Zaibach... you're Dilandau Albatou! That can't be!"

"You have no idea." Dilandau cackled wildly. "Hmm, yes, I think you will be the first Dragon Slayer. I need to replace my old team." Dilandau boasted.

"Never. I will never join Zaibach." Danario retorted.

"You're no fun. Damn nobles are never any fun. Too much manners, ettiquettes and other stinking shit to go through before they can even live! Celena will be **so** relieved to take a back seat and let me live a little. Because _she_ didn't, I feel it is my duty to." He exclaimed.

"Tell me what you have done with Celena!"

Ignoring him, the albino simply cocked his head to the side. "It's a pity I have to kill you. I could use somone like you on my side."

Lifting his sword, Dilandau was bringing it down so it would cut into Danario's head. Just then something made him drop the weapon, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Danario watched as one eye was turning into a pale lavender colour.

"Celena! Celena can you hear me!" He called to her desperately.

"Run."

The voice was neither male or female, but a strange and almost mechanical sound. It echoed in his ears as he struggled with his conscience; to run or to stay. No, he _has_ to save her. He _wants_ to save her. Standing he looked her straight in the eye. Could this really, seriously be the kind and gentle Celena Schezar? The most beautiful and gracefull young woman he has ever seen? The one who he shared laughs and jokes with?

"Celena!"

"Run. I cannot hold him for much longer."

Their body was shaking quite violently now. Their hair changing quickly from straight silver to wavy blond and back again. Their eyes swapping from lavender to crimson then to lavender. With great effort Danario heeded her advice and ran from the corridor, hating himself as he did so. What kind of man does it make him, to leave the woman he loves?

So he ran back. Slumped against the wall, he grabbed their shoulders and said passionately -

"I love you Celena. And I always will."

For a brief moment, their eyes were a pale lavender colour. A flicker of a smile and emotion passed on her face. Then just as suddenly the fight within began once more, their hair, eyes and body changing. Danario was pushed away and he forced himself to run. Glancing back, he saw them brushing hair from their face.

A twisted smile and wild eyes told him Dilandau had returned.

It didn't take Dilandau long to locate his trusted red guymelef, hidden in the eastern gardens. Opening the front hatch he climbed in. It felt oddly comforting to be sitting in it after such a long time. It seems Lord Lucius did keep his word, and now its time for him to keep his.He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Raising a melef arm, Dilandau set a stream of flames upon the Asturian Palace.

* * *

Van stood at the edge of the dancehall, too shy to step in and join the waltzing crowd. His brown eyes never left the green-eyed girl, whom was smiling and laughing as she danced with a blue-eyed guy. He felt a twang of envy in his chest. If only he could puck up the courage to ask her. 

When the song had ended everyone broke into applause. Hitomi walked to the tables near the walls to get a drink. She sat down, resting her aching feet. Duo had gone to talk to some other guys at the far end of the room. This was it, here's his chance!

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, feel free to sit down."

She was suprised to see it was Van, who was fiddling with the collar of his jacket.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Since when have I been avoiding you?"

A great way to dodge a question is to ask one, Van thought.

"I just want things to be ok between us. And not to have any secrets."

"Secrets!" Kanzaki was scandalized.

"What's the matter?"

"Van! Why can't you just understand?" Hitomi spoke to the drink she was holding.

"Then tell me; tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know."

He put his hands over hers, which were still holding the drink. She looked up at him, studying his handsome features as if only for the first time. Van did something he had done only once before; he was leaning in, closer to Hitomi's soft lips...

Although he was kissing her, he didn't feel her respond. Hitomi wasn't kissing him back, instead she just let him kiss her. Initially there was a hot rush flowing through his body, which went cold when he realised she wasn't returning the feeling. Van broke off, trying to find a reason in her green eyes.

"It's too late Van. Kisses don't solve everything."

Standing up she put the drink on the chair beside her. Van joined her and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she gently pushed him away. Turning towards the door she walked a little faster, leaving a bewildered Van in her wake.

Hitomi ran as fast as she could, hot tears streaming behind her. She felt worthless, like this was not worth doing anymore. She thought that with a plan, everything would go accordingly. But it seems she was naive to believe things would turn out as you imagine them to. Kanzaki wanted to quit, to go back home to Earth and carry on as normal. When she thought about it, things weren't so bad. After much thinking, she realised she was being greedy and wanted for a lot. Like for her and Van to be together and live happily every after. For him to spend all of his free time with her. To hear him say "I love you" and to be treated like a goddess. Was it too much to ask? Apparently so, at least when you expect it all for free.

Hitomi felt like giving in, to call it quits and face the fact that nothing has gone to how she thought it would. It was all sorted out in her head, or vaguely anyway, yet its funny what has actually happened instead. But she knows she must perservere and be patient. There has to be another reason beside wanting to be with Van for her being there. They were in love - right? Isn't that all you need? Sure Gaea is totally different to anything on Earth, but she wants to be able to stick it out. Prove to herself that she can live here, and survive without help from her friends and family. Independence is so important to her, but is so hard to get.

At the time Hitomi wanted it so badly, to come to Gaea and see Van again. The green eyed girl thought wishing and believing was all she would ever need. She was wrong.

She had stopped running and found herself on the balcony of an open hallway. She had been running for so long Hitomi didn't know where in the palace she was anymore. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. Her head was throbbing with pain from all the crying. So much that when a bright light blinded her she gave it no notice what so ever. Jealousy, depression and anger were clouding her mind right now. Even as her feet were leaving the ground she was too enveloped in her emotions to care. Up and away the light took her, further away from the place she wanted to call home.

Even as she was floating higher towards the sky, and saw the devestation being caused by a familiar red guymelef, and she had a bird's eye view of the terror and havoc,Hitomi didn't give a damn. Not anymore.

Through the blazing wall of fire everyone saw the blue pillar of light. A unified chorus of gasps collected around all the noble men and women. For some this could only be a bad omen. For a few this can only mean bad news.

Van stood rooted to the spot; should he run and pilot the Escaflowne and fight Dilandau? Or... should he run after Hitomi? To help his ally Asturia or risk losing the one thing he treasures most? King Van Fanel broke into a sprint and ran like hell was at his heels. Pushing past people and weaving between them, Van hoped he could make it. For once he decided, she should come first _above _his duties and _above_ all else.

His heart beat a little harder and faster when he thought he could see a tiny figure floating towards the heavens. This was no use and there was only one other solution.

Van clenched his fists and shuddered as white wings potruded from his back. Long pure white feathers were strewn everywhere as he took to the air, an angel taking flight. He beat his wings more to gain speed, flying towards the blue pillar of light as the Asturians watched on in awe. Van was getting closer now, the small figure was becoming bigger and bigger.

"Hitomi!"

Turning her head, Hitomi Kanzaki saw an angel with pure white wings flying towards her, calling her name. Slowly she extended her hand to him.

"Van!"

Her angel was so, so close now. Just another few metres and he would grab her hand, pulling her back and embracing her with his strong arms. But a fire deep within was burning more fiercely than the fire below. Van beat his wings faster and they almost touched...

...when Hitomi withdrew her hand...

"Hitomi please!" Van shouted desperately.

Those lively green irises were tinged with confusion and hurt. It hurt Van to see her like this and more, because he doesn't understand or know why. Not giving up, Van made one last attempt to stop her from leaving and lunged forward with another beat of his white wings. He tried to throw his arms around her, but she flew out of his grasp. The King was clutching at the spiral ends of the blue pillar of light, watching in sadness as Hitomi Kanzaki was taken back to Earth.

At the time Van Fanel thought he had everything; a country, his people, allies, peace and prosperity, a woman he's in love with and who loves him back...

..but things have changed. If having everything doesn't include Hitomi...

...then everything means nothing...

* * *

Oooh I wonder... Van's a little slow to catch on to Hitomi's feelings isn't he? But don't worry things will change - though for the better or for worse... you'll just have to wait and see... Review! Ciao! x  



	13. Ripples in the water

**Chapter 13 **

**Ripples in the water **

A/N; _Italic texts represents Hitomi's thoughts_.

The sound of falling rain and the coldness of being wet awoke the unconscious girl lying on the grass. Slippery mud made her stumble and trip as she tried to stand. Glancing at the sky there was only …clouds. The green eyed girl wanted to know which planet this is, the one she wanted to call home or the one she had previously left behind. The sky was overcast, dark and moody like a bad temper. How long has she been lying there? Did anyone see her? Shivers and sneezes kept pausing her trail of thought like a broken record. Everything was so grey so, gloomy. Thoughts of Van drifted into her mind and she was reminded of how they parted. Why didn't she take his hand? Why?! She cried aloud in frustration, regretting too late her stupid actions.

'You're here… you're… really here.'

Why does that voice sound so familiar? Almost _too _familiar. Sitting in the freezing wet mud Hitomi racked her brains trying to figure out who it belonged to. Then she decided it's better to just turn around and check it out, right? Wrong she thought as she did turn and saw someone from the past. This person also turned her stomach as mixed reactions filled her slender frame and she couldn't move. This can't be Japan if he's here…

'I saw the light. The blue pillar led me here. You're back.'

'Amano.'

Extending his hand to her Amano pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. Time stood still as the embrace erased everything but the moment. The shock of it all numbed all of Hitomi's senses and she just remained motionless, just like a doll. Here they were, hugging each other in the pouring rain in the middle of a huge park. She could feel his heart beating against her chest, strong and steady. Amano buried his face in her neck and she looked towards the heavens, searching for the twin moons. Salty tears and rain water merged into one as she began to cry silently, though for what reason Hitomi wasn't sure. Taking her hand again Amano led the way and they began running.

As footsteps broke into the surface droplets of water were sent flying like fireworks, the rain fell in icy waves. Shadows of the night came early to snatch away the fading sun. The sound of thunder punched their eardrums. Lighting popped here and there like the paparazzi cameras illuminating the path home, and strong winds scraped their bony fingers at the flesh. Looking around, Hitomi saw the famous London Eye in the distance. Even the gigantic umbrella wasn't enough to shelter from this storm. Running and dodging mini lakes soon became tiring. At last they reached Amano's humble home. Even out of the rain water dripped from their clothes.

Amano's apartment was the ultimate bachelor pad; it had wooden flooring, trendy furniture, Venetian blinds, and a cool glass coffee table framed by dark wood in the lounge. Adorning the walls were numerous photographs of him and his friends. Some were in quirky but cool frames. Hitomi marvelled at everything as Amano closed the door behind them. She took off her shoes and timidly sat on the humungous sofa. It was surprisingly comfy. He went away to fetch a towel and wrapped it around Hitomi. He was looking at her with a strange gaze. She couldn't figure out whether it was worry, or something else. And then the realisation hit her. Hitomi shifted uncomfortably, ignorant to what she knew was happening. Instead she chose to count the number of wooden planks there were in the floor. The green-eyed girl hoped it was just her imagination. His gaze continued to burn into her. Just when she couldn't take it any longer, he broke the silence.

"When you joined the track team that day," Talking slowly only made it more awkward. "I couldn't believe how cute you were,"

"Amano…"

"Please, just let me finish, it's important. It felt _right_ to kiss you… but then Yukari walked in on us. I thought, once she had calmed down after a few days, I could try again. I wanted to ask you out… before someone else did." He looks her straight in the eye and doesn't waver. Hitomi stared intently at the bubbles rising in her glass of white Amé. She was amazed he still remembered what she liked to drink; anything that's not alcoholic. It's just a preference. Watching a bubble pop at the surface, Hitomi felt compelled to ask something, or forever remain in the dark.

"If you were that determined, then how come you didn't tell me?" Hitomi found this hard to believe, especially after this outcome. But then, she sort of knew that he would have.

"Yes. But to be honest, I had no time; you, Yukari, and the rest of my friends all heard about my father getting a job transfer to England. It was going to happen the very next day. In less than twenty-four hours we had to pack, arrange the flights, double check who was going to pick us up once we landed - and to say goodbye. But you left before I did." Amano said thickly.

She didn't want to face him, not while he's saying this. If only she was able to close her ears, like camels do in the dessert. Her body was aching to run. For some reason, she was rooted to the spot, paralysed by Amano's words.

"The first time you left," Hitomi noticed his hands were clenched into fists at his sides, "I was devastated. So was everyone… I thought I'd never see you again…. Yukari broke down in tears every time she was reminded of you… seeing her like that… made me feel for her… and want to comfort her, because although Yukari was sad, the only thing she ever wished for… was for her best friend to come home and talk to her again…"

He takes a swig of red Amé. "Yukari came to England to study Design at college and because she didn't know anyone, I suggested she stayed with me. Since then, we've grown closer, and she shares my flat now. It's convenient for her as her college is nearby. I run my own business as a web designer by the way…" Amano paused, breaking off to contemplate the consequence if he told her any more. He thought he might as well, seeing as Hitomi is here, and Yukari was not. He was also contemplating the relevance of it. First he takes a swig of his red Amé.

The door lock clicked open as the two carried on talking…

"I was going to propose to Yukari… today…"

"I am really happy for you both Amano. Really, I am. Yukari is my best friend, and I'm glad you are taking care of her." Hitomi faked honesty and confidence to keep the peace. It's been so long, there's no point re-opening that can of worms. Distance is by far the best, and safest, option. Falling out with Yukari once was enough, as a second round could well be catastrophic. Despite this, she carried on still staring at the floor:

'…But seeing you has changed everything.'

"Loving someone is special, and the feeling you get, is so precious, yet fragile. You'll feel lost without it…" Tears cascaded down Hitomi's sweet face. She did hear what Amano said, the last part of the sentence she hoped never to hear.

Hitomi didn't look him in the eye for fear of arousing these exact kinds of emotions. (_Van, where are you?) _She thought. Closed her eyes she swallowed hard the thick lump in her throat. Silence covered them both in her arms, stopping words from flowing and explanations being made, and allowing misunderstandings to run amok. The weak sun attentively filtered through the blinds, gradually getting more intense. Tick… tick… tick… all that could be heard was the wall clock; it was so quiet, it was like being amongst monks in a hushed prayer. Hitomi breathed deeply to control herself, while Amano watched on. To him she suddenly became a heavenly statue, gracefully sitting there in perfect harmony. Settled in part shade, part sunlight, Hitomi's demeanour mirrored that of a goddess. Completely forgetting where she was, she began to unconsciously speak aloud her heart's desires.

Even the quiet rustling of bags went unnoticed…

"Come back… I'm so sorry…" Hitomi choked desperately. "Please don't leave me… please… I love you…" Hitomi begged, still with her eyes closed. In her mind all she could see Van, her beloved angel, standing before her. She couldn't move. But he could. Just seeing him standing there was torture, but then he seemed to be moving away. He just… stared into her green eyes and she into his dark eyes. What were those garnet eyes trying to tell her?

"Say something!" Hitomi pleaded. Van didn't reply. His beautiful wings were folded behind him like giant feather fans. There was nothing but the two them. He flickered in and out if focus and she was scared of losing him. But Van stretched out his arms, and cupped her face with his hands. Van was here to stay. Smiling, Hitomi felt happy; in reality, Amano was the one who had cupped Hitomi's face, and was moving closer to kiss her… Amano kissed her slowly and softly, soft like swan down, dangerous like a snake. Hitomi's eyes flew open in pure shock that she actually _**felt it**__._ Seeing a pair of brown eyes in front of her, and instantly assuming it was Van, she held him in an intimate and tight embrace, nuzzling his neck. She also cried in relief. Amano held her back tenderly. Time didn't exist. But sound does.

The crude awakening of things falling and breaking created a deafening sound.

Amano moved his head to where the sound was and saw Yukari. Bags of shopping had just been dumped, fruits rolled away and eggs broken. A few jars were broken too. Yukari was shaking her head from side to side, gasping the word "No…" over and over. Amano wanted to run after her but stopped as he came to the broken glass and scattered cans. He was mesmerized by the look of hurt and betrayal on her face. Amano wondered how much she knew – if anything. One hand clasped to her chest, Yukari edged towards the door and fumbled with the doorknob then fled. He turned to Hitomi. She urged Amano to follow Yukari for his sake. It wasn't until Hitomi turned him around and pushed him that he snapped out of it. Amano and Hitomi shoved on their trainers and bolted out of the door. People watched them whiz past in a blur as they chased her down the street. Some shouted at them for being maniacs. Their sight became tunnel vision as the two were gaining on Yukari. With each breath their hearts were pumping faster. With each step they got that _little_ bit closer…. They could almost reach her…. Damn few yards…. Round the hedge – nothing. They looked left; an old woman sat on a park bench, feeding the pidgins. They looked right; an open pathway. Straight ahead; another path leading over the hill. Sprinting so hard made their muscles cramp with intense pain. Realising it's the city's national park they were in; Hitomi didn't hesitate to express her worries.

"We should… phone the… police… I'm worried… about her… Amano." Hitomi panted, straining to speak and catch her breath.

"No… maybe she… wants to… be alone… y'know… to think… things through... I think… (Coughs) she saw… and heard everything." Amano wheezed, catching Hitomi's eye; she wished she hadn't. Now she knows that Amano doesn't care if Yukari did witness it or not. The realisation shocked Hitomi to the core. She turned away in shame. Best friends are supposed look out for one another, not hurt each other. Hitomi knew Yukari won't forgive her for this; today, tomorrow, or in the future. Even if she does, it _will _take years for this rift to heal. Like a ghostly presence guilt creeped on her and its grip was getting stronger.

_Suddenly Hitomi see's her; but for some reason everything surrounding Yukari is blurred, like Hitomi has tunnel vision or something. Then she was gone... Where was she? Just like Yukari had appeared out of thin air, Amano also magically appeared out of nowhere. Hitomi was in a plainly decorated room, and Amano was sat on the floor, facing the window. They were in a different place. He seemed abit older, and tired, with shadows on his young face. Hitomi got the impression he hadn't seen her. Amano wore a black suit and tie, and observed he was holding a tiny pair of shoes… Must be baby shoes… __Huh!?__ She scanned around for a baby, but there wasn't one. So why… Oh… oh no… the simple answer struck Hitomi sooner than she could cope with. _

"_You would have been a great mother." Amano's voice was hoarse and dry filled with deep sadness. Another shock like that would give Hitomi a heart attack. She couldn't see anyone else except Amano, and was puzzled at whom he was talking to. Of course! There it was, placed in front of Amano, on the floor to his left, was an urn…_

_With Yukari's name on it._

Gasping, Hitomi began to hyperventilate. As she suddenly found herself in yet another different place, she immediately sat bolt upright and _smacked _straight into Amano's forehead. Looking about, it wasn't a hospital, and it wasn't Amano's pad, but the city park. Shivering, it brought on a series of sneezes too. Amano gently put his jacket around her. They were still wearing the wet clothes from earlier and fearing she might get a cold, he decided they'd better get back to his pad. Hitomi was determined to stay unless they found Yukari, but Amano said she might be there already, or that she might be at some point. She agreed to go back, but reluctantly. It steadily grew dark as they walked to his flat, a heavy silence clinging to them both. When they got in, Hitomi sat by the warm fire. At least she's getting dry. Amano came downstairs with some of Yukari's clothes; navy sweater, jeans and socks.

'No, I can't.'

'She wouldn't want you to die of a cold Hitomi, no matter how angry she is now. She'll come round." Amano said soothingly, offering her the clothes. After some hesitation, she took them gratefully. She went and changed in the bathroom. Through the locked door, he told her to feel free to use the shower, and that there were towels in the cupboard. Feeling even guiltier, but tired also, she did take a shower.

An hour later, after Amano had also taken a shower after Hitomi, the two were refreshed, clean, and comfortable. The little fire crackled happily. Felix, Amano and Yukari's friendly ginger feline, demanded to be stroked. So she curled up in Hitomi's lap. Jake, the other cat, was jet black and was a fierce male. Jake had a strange respect for Amano, in that he only stayed with him. Hitomi insisted they go back out to search for Yukari. Amano did feel some remorse for letting both Hitomi and Yukari go, but Hitomi was right, who knows where Yukari is and it's getting late. Slipping into Amano's black Porsche the engine started with a gentle roar. The singer's voice was eerie and ghostly, her clear words almost whispering in your ear from the speakers. Listening to it sent shivers down Hitomi's spine, as the lyrics hit the nail right on the head. The words sounded more like icicles than music;

'…**Now there's no point in placing the blame / And you should know I suffer the same / If I lose you / My heart will be broken / Love is a bird, she needs to fly…"** Amano changed it to something a bit more cheerful, and cranked up the bass. Room 5's funky single made Hitomi want to dance. **"****I like to party / Everybody does / You've got to let yourself go-go-go-go girrrrrlll / I like to party / Everybody does/ You can see the beginning of lo-oo-ove / See what you get into…' **

All of a sudden, she was brought back to her senses and out of her thoughts. "When did you learn to drive?" Hitomi asked in surprise.

Chuckles. "You forget I'm nearly a whole year older than you; I just turned twenty. When my dad moved to England, I wanted to learn how to drive straightaway. But I wasn't old enough, so he let me learn how to drive a scooter instead. Then when the time came, I had driving lessons! It was so much fun. And the rest is history." Amano was grinning from ear to ear, obviously enjoying driving his Porsche.

They drove for what seemed like forever around the park, desperately searching for Yukari. Each time they saw somebody they would stop them and ask if they've seen her, with Amano pointing to the picture of her on his cell. They got out and looked again, but how are you supposed to find someone in pitch darkness? Sure they have street lights, but the odds were against them. Driving off again Amano decided Yukari might be wandering about the city. Hope would appear and then vanish like a fairy as they saw countless Yukari look alikes.

The big local cinema advertised a film telling the story of a modern day Romeo and Juliet set in New York City. In a moment of absent mindedness Hitomi gasped and said she would _love_ to go see a movie, since they don't have televisions on Gaea, and she almost forgot what it was like to watch TV. Stopping on the side street further down the road, Amano switched off the engine. That cheeky smile lifted his lips and before she knew it, he had opened her door and was pulling her out of the car.

'W-wait Amano…'

'I know and I haven't forgotten about Yukari, but since you're here, let me treat you to a movie. I trust Yukari and believe she is simply in a bad mood right now, so it wouldn't do us much good even if we did find her. Better let her let off some steam. I am _sure_ she will return to my apartment later.'

'But!'

Hitomi's weak protesting resulted in queuing for tickets to see the modern tale of Romeo and Juliet, aptly named _Different worlds_. After buying tickets they also bought some drinks and popcorn. She watched as though never having seen it before, as Amano gave their tickets to the assistant who took their tickets and told them which room number it was in. Like an excited child Hitomi ran and bagged the central seats in the middle of the cinema. Wearing a wide smile, she felt like a kid again. Amano practically had to fight with her for a share of the popcorn, though she was just messing about. The lights grew dark. Before the film began they threw bits of popcorn at people everywhere, and pretended to also be looking for the culprit, nearly distracting the entire audience from watching the film. They were in fits of laughter. Hitomi kept snorting every so often. Amano choked on his drink. Finally, they settled down enough to watch it.

'That was SUCH a fantastic film! But I can't believe she didn't see it sooner! Grr, stupid woman.'

'I see you're degrading your own species." Mocked Amano. "But I agree, it was a great film.'

'Oi, changing the subject! I'll get you for it! Stay still!'

'And let you get me? Dream on!'

They laughed as Hitomi chased him out and around the cinema, and onto the car park. By now it was totally pitch black. It was that late and realising the time, they headed back. Traffic was moderate. The orange streetlights illuminated the road. Looking out of the car window it was a cloudless night. No sign of the moon. Upon coming back, Hitomi had completely forgotten about all her problems; Van, _that Shiden_, and the reality of adjusting to a different way of life. Okay, so London isn't exactly the same as Tokyo, but at least she was familiar with most of it. Everything finally seemed alright. Yet when they arrived back at Amano's, they were shocked to find a few policemen waiting for them, the blue lights flashing silently. It was clearly something serious, as the policemen all looked pretty grim. One of them stepped forward. He was holding up a photograph. It was a picture of him and Yukari.

'What's your name?'

'Amano Tajima'

'Do you know this woman?' He points to a photograph of… him and Yukari.

'Yes sir. That's Yukari, my girlfriend." Replied Amano.

'Then get in the car please; I'm taking you to the station.'

'Hang on, why the station? What's happened to Yukari!?' Amano was as puzzled as Hitomi.

'There's… been an accident. If you are innocent then you should come with us. You _don't_ have anything to hide, do you?' enquired the policeman.

'No, I don't and yes, I am innocent. Look, if you just want to know where I've been tonight, this is proof,' Hands over the cinema tickets, 'And you can even ask Hitomi here. She is my witness.'

The policeman studied the tickets, as if checking for forgery, walked to his colleague, whispered for sometime, always glancing at Amano, and back to studying the tickets. Eventually he stopped whispering.

'Who is she?' They asked.

'Just a friend.' Amano replied. They whispered again, and then finished abruptly. His face was even more serious, almost… sorry.

'Alright. We won't take you to the station, and we won't charge you either-'

'Charge me for what? I haven't been home since this afternoon.'

Exasperated, the officer continued. 'Yukari is in London's St.Mary's hospital, and she was holding this picture when she was found by a passer-by. At the time she was unconscious. The doctors won't tell me any more. I'm sorry.'

'What's… happened to Yukari?' Amano repeated.

'Like I said, we do not know.'

'What do you mean you don't know? I'm going to the hospital.'

'I'm coming with you!' Hitomi said slightly too loudly. The policeman offered to take them in the police car, saying it would be faster. Amano and Hitomi got in. Again the awkward and heavy silence from before had returned, this time hugging them closer and tighter limiting the chance to talk throughout the journey. The streetlights now showed a different side to the city; no longer exciting and fun, but threatening and eerie. Strange and unknown. Like another world… another world. Like a shock wave it all came rushing back, crashing into her as she remembered and acknowledged them. Gaea. The twin moons. Van, young king of Fanelia. Shiden, the girl from Earth, whom everyone is so charmed with. And The Prophecy. Everything was flooding into her mind. Reminding her of what she's missing. Taunting her of what she left behind. And because of what?

Jealousy.

Plus feeling neglected by the one she loves. Hitomi just hoped Amano was okay, and that Yukari wasn't in any serious danger. If she was it would be her fault. Hers. Hitomi Kanzaki's fault. She could never live it down. Not even if she was forgiven. There's no guarantee she will be. Hitomi's got this gut instinct it's too much to ask for. Glancing towards Amano, who was staring out the window, he seemed lost in deep thought. His brows were knitting together, and then they weren't, obviously trying to figure something out. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Hitomi only noticed the other police cars driving behind them. Although the blue lights were still flashing, it somehow didn't seem as bright as when she first saw it. Suddenly she thought about her life before Gaea. Then pondered if it could be easier if she knew how things would turn out, or if she knew that Amano liked her. And how it all became confusing and enjoyable at the same time since Van entered the equation. Was she regretting ever knowing him? Earlier in the afternoon, maybe. But now she's not so sure. She looked at the car clock – it was 12 am. God… Hitomi rubbed her tired eyes. _I just wish… I wish…oh I don't know what I wish for… _the cars stops.

Leading the way, they were escorted by the officers to the reception area, where they checked with a nurse. She led them to Yukari.

'I need to tell you this as a precaution; Yukari will live, but she is very, very weak. Her status is extremely critical. Whatever you do, try not to aggravate her, because she is in a delicate condition. The surgeons had to use local anaesthetic and operated in order to save her. But try not to worry; she'll be fine for now. You can take her home after she regains her strength. I'm afraid she can't leave until then,' said the nurse as they stepped out of the lift. She took them to the end of the corridor.

'She is here on the 5th floor, ward B2.'

Hitomi and Amano walked in awkward silence, with Amano leading the way. His hands were tucked deeply away in his pockets. The clean hospital corridors seemed menacing and cold. Hitomi was a few paces behind Amano. He noticed, stopped, and waited for her to catch up, thought he still didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if it was safe for her to say anything, in case she said the wrong thing.

'Amano? Amano?'

'Hm?'

'Will she be okay? I mean, she wouldn't… y'know… would she?' Hitomi managed to choke.

'No, of course she wouldn't. You know she's stronger than that.'

They stepped into the ward B2. And saw her. 'Is she…?'

She questions herself. Lying there on the hospital bed, it appears Yukari was unconscious. Her lips were pale, almost blue and she was as white as a ghost. Seeing her like this is so frightening, yet it's real. A thin breathing tube was inserted in her nostrils, and various other thin tubes were connected to her arms, fluids dripping into Yukari's veins. One drip bag for blood, another was clear. Like a BANG, she noticed her wrists – they were cut. Very deeply, and they were heavily bandaged. Walking to Yukari's bed Hitomi collapsed next to her not knowing what to do, what to say. The shock of it was becoming as strong as her own heartbeat. Amano touched Hitomi's shoulders, guiding her to sit down in the chairs at the side of the bed. Hitomi rested her tired head in her hands.

_Would things have been different, had I'd not become jealous over such a petty thin? If I'd have just accepted Shiden like everyone else? Or if this had never happened at all, like any of it? Why has everyone taken to her so quickly anyway? The Mystic Moon; the cursed place, evil and full of dark sorcery that all Gaean's seem to fear. Was I that fearful? Like Chinese whispers, the story differs from person to person. Just like feelings, I suppose. Look at him; Amano seems to be concerned, but what worries me, is that he isn't freaking out like I am. I close my eyes, unable to keep them open. From my point of view, he doesn't seem to care as much for her as he claims to. I should leave, but how do I get back? The pendant… I touch my neck, hoping to grasp the pink stone, but its not there. Then I remember thought reluctantly - it's with Van. Thinking of him jogs my memory about what people say about the Draconians – go near them, and you'll die. I died once. Only Millerna was able to resuscitate me. Did the passing of Van's father prove the infamous myth? And, does Escaflowne's legacy destroy everyone connected to it? I sense Amano trying to stay still so he won't disturb me, but his breathing sounds tense. I'm so tired; then again, I have been up for… seventeen hours. Gosh. I yawn. Since this whole shit began, nothing really made sense anymore. Shiden and Allen seem to have some kind of secret history, and yet they've never met before. Upon seeing Shiden, bloody Van totally forgets and often blanks me. I'm so angry my eyes water, so I've got to keep my eyes shut. _

'Don't worry. She'll be fine.' The doctor's calm and friendly tone awoke me, and Amano became alert and paid attention.

'You are…?'

'I'm her boyfriend, Amano, and this is our friend Hitomi.'

'I see. Well Amano, I have some great news for you.'

'She can come home now?'

'Huh?' Hitomi nearly nodded off when she jumped awake again. It was only Amano and the doctor talking. Hitomi settled back to sleep.

'I'm afraid not-'

'But what can be more important?' Amano said, confused.

_I thought I can sleep at last, but then the news jolted me back to the land of the living. Having done what I did, and to hear this, now I can never rest. How could it come to this?_

Hitomi snapped awake immediately. The doctor's face lit up while Amano's dropped.

'Congratulations Amano. You're going to be a father!'

From the corner of her closed eye, a tear leaked down Yukari's face.


End file.
